Geteilte Zeit
by Serpentina
Summary: Zu Beginn ihres 7ten Schuljahres hat Hermione einen Unfall mit ihrem Zeitumkehrer. Dies bringt sie 20 Jahre zurück in die Vergangenheit, wo sie sich mit den Rumtreibern und Snape anfreundet, die sich mitten in ihrem Abschlussjahr befinden. Ohne es zu beabsichtigen nimmt sie dabei in vielfältiger Weise Einfluss auf die Zukunft…
1. Wo oder wann?

**Verzichtserklärung:** Nur für den Fall, dass es Irgendjemandem nicht bewusst sein sollte: Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K Rowling, der Glücklichen. Bedauerlicherweise.

 _ **Inhaltsangabe:**_ Zu Beginn ihres 7ten Schuljahres hat Hermione einen Unfall mit ihrem Zeitumkehrer. Dies bringt sie 20 Jahre zurück in die Vergangenheit, wo sie sich mit den Rumtreibern und Snape anfreundet, die sich mitten in ihrem Abschlussjahr befinden. Ohne es zu beabsichtigen nimmt sie dabei in vielfältiger Weise Einfluss auf die Zukunft…

 **Geteilte Zeit**

 _Kapitel 1 – Wo oder wann-_

 _~Severus Snape~_

Im ersten Licht eines Sommermorgens saß Severus Snape – wie so oft – ganz allein und tief in Gedanken versunken am Seeufer, um die Ankunft eines weiteren Tages auf sich wirken zu lassen.

Noch war alles friedlich und still. Die weichen Schleier des Morgennebels hingen noch über der weiten, weichen Oberfläche des Sees und lösten sich nur allmählich im Licht des herraufdämmernden Tages.

Noch immer kehrten vereinzelte Eulen von der nächtlichen Jagd zurück doch hier und da erfüllte bereits das erste Gezwitscher der Vögel die Wipfel des nahe gelegenen Waldes.

Noch war die Luft von Morgenkühle und dem klaren, frischen Geruch des Taues erfüllt, doch wichen die Schatten der Dämmerung nun immer rascher und nachhaltiger der Ankunft des Morgens. Eine orange-rote Sonnenkugel versprach einen weiteren, klaren und leuchtenden Sommertag.

Wie hätte er ahnen sollen, dass dieser strahlende Sommermorgen sein gesamtes Leben in wahrlich unerwarteter Weise verändern würde?

Als die strahlende September-Sonne weiter am klar-blauen Himmel emporstieg und Hogwarts' zahlreiche große und kleine Türme dabei in ihr warmes, goldenes Licht tauchte, erhob er sich schließlich von der alten, blassgrauen Steinbank. Ein langer Riss durchlief die schwere, von Moos überzogene Platte in beinahe ihrer gesamten Länge.

Langsam begann er zum Schloss zurück zu gehen dessen unzählige Statuen und Vorsprünge nun im Licht des Morgens erstrahlten.

Seine Schritte hinterließen eine dunkle Spur im noch immer taubedeckten Gras als er schließlich die weite Rasenfläche zur Vordertreppe hin überquerte. Das Knarren der schweren hölzernen Türflügel und der Klang seiner eigenen Schritte waren die bisher einzigen Geräusche in der morgendlichen Stille.

Eben erst durchdrangen die ersten Strahlen goldenen Sonnenlichtes das noch blass-dämmrige Zwielicht der weiten Eingangshalle und so beschloss er die breite Marmortreppe emporzusteigen um die noch verbleibende Zeit vor dem Frühstück in der Bibliothek zu verbringen.

Zu dieser frühen Stunde war das Schloss noch vollkommen still. Noch schliefen die meisten Schüler und noch waren es einzig seine eigenen Schritte die in den noch leeren Gängen wiederhallten.

~OO~

Dann jedoch, nahm er voller Überraschung den Klang rasch herannahender Schritte wahr, kaum dass er das Ende der breiten Marmortreppe erreicht hatte.

Es blieb ihm kaum Zeit sich zu fragen, wer außer ihm zu dieser frühen Sunde auf den Beinen sein mochte, als ihn auch schon ein harter Schlag in die Magengrube beinahe von den Füßen riss.

Nach Atem ringend umklammerte er den Handlauf des Treppengeländers und starrte – gleichsam schockiert – in die großen, schreckensgeweiteten Augen von Miss Hermione Granger.

Sie hingegen hatte nicht soviel Glück.

Die Wucht des Aufpralls ließ sie zurücktaumeln. Alles geschah ganz schnell und doch stand es ihm deutlich vor Augen. Ihr Fuß verfing sich im Saum ihres Umhangs. Sie strauchelte...

Instinktiv streckte er die Hand aus sie zu erreichen. Seine Finger schlossen sich um den Stoff ihres Umhanges um sie fest zu halten.

Mit einem Abrupten, scharfen Geräusch zerriss der Stoff, gab nach...

Der Bücherstapel, den sie an die Brust gepresst gehalten hatte entglitt ihren Händen. Sie stürzte.

Voller Entsetzen musste er mit ansehen, wie sie eine Reihe von Stufen hinunterschlitterte, sich überschlug und dann – ganz plötzlich –verschwunden war...

~OO~

Voller Verwirrung starrte er auf das zerrissene Stück Tuch in seiner Hand, dann wieder zurück an jene Stelle von der sie – nur Sekunden zuvor – einfach verschunden war.

Der dumpfe Wiederhall ihrer zu Boden polternden Bücher durchschnitt die Stille der Eingangshalle. Staub tanzte in der Bahn aus Sonnenlicht, welche durch das große, am oberen Treppenabsatz gelegene, gotisch geformte Bogenfenster hereinflutete. Nur von Hermione Granger gab es weit und breit keine Spur.

Verwirrt und besorgt blickte er sich um. Er begriff dies alles nicht.

Als er sich jedoch herunterbeugte um die verstreuten Bücher aufzuheben, erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung.

Was immer auch mit dem Granger-Mädchen geschehen sein mochte, sie musste sich verletzt haben. Möglicherweise sogar schwer. Er musste sie finden! Doch wie... wo sollte er anfangen?

Der Schulleiter musste davon erfahren – sofort. Albus würde wissen was zu tun war. Wie immer.

~OO~

Dreimal musste er klopfen, bevor Albus Dumbledore schließlich die Tür öffnete. Vorsichtig, das lange silberweiße Haar noch vom Schlaf zerzaust, spähte ihm der alte Mann durch den Türspalt entgegen.

„Severus," krächzte er, die Stimme noch heiser und von Schlaf erfüllt, „du bist es! Ist etwas geschehen?"

Rasch trat er beiseite um ihn einzulassen und Severus bemerkte nun, dass der alte Mann noch immer seine Nachtkleidung trug.

Ruhiger als ihm zu Mute war begann er: „ Nun ja, ich bin... Tatsächlich bin ich mir da nicht ganz sicher, Albus."

Er zögerte, doch die Dringlichkeit der Situation duldete keinen Aufschub. „Es betrifft Miss Granger, sie..."

„Miss Granger?" wiederholte Dumbledore, nun sichtlich überrascht, während er sich fester in seinen scharlach-roten Morgenrock wickelte. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er eine andere Nachricht erwartet.

„Was ist denn geschehen, Severus? Hast du sie etwa wieder einmal dabei erwischt, nachts in der Schule herumzuschleichen? Sind Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley involviert?"

„Seltsamerweise einmal nicht, nein," bemerkte er mit beißendem Sarkasmus. „Es betrifft lediglich Miss Granger, sie... Nun ja, sie schein soeben – dissappariert zu sein."

„Dissappariert, Severus?" murmelte der alte Mann erstaunt. Mit einer einladenden Handbewegung deutete er zu einem der Lehnstühle vor seinem Schreibtisch herüber, dessen riesige Tischplatte wie immer ganz mit Büchern und Pergamentrollen bedeckt war.

„Nimm doch Platz, bitte, Severus. Disappariert, sagst du?"

„Nun ja, irgendwie schon. Also, gewissermaßen..." entgegnete Severus verwundert, während er der Einladung Folge leistete.

„Du weist aber doch ebenso gut wie ich, dass das auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts unmöglich ist, Severus..."

„Natürlich weiß ich dass, Albus!" entgegnete Severus, nun beinahe beleidigt. _‚Was für eine Frage...'_

„Dann erzähl doch bitte noch einmal ganz genau, was geschehen ist, ja?"

„Es ist seltsam, weist du? Ich... war gerade auf dem Weg hinauf in die Bibliothek, als sie plötzlich auftauchte. Hätte mich beinahe über den Haufen gerannt. Ich... hab noch versucht sie festzuhalten... Aber... nun ja..."

Demonstrativ hob er die Hand in der er noch immer das Stückchen ihres Umhangs hielt. „Der Stoff ist zerrissen und... Miss Granger stürzte die Treppe herunter... überschlug sich ein paar mal... und dann... war sie auch schon weg..."

„Mmm," nachdenklich strich sich der alte Zauberer über den silbrig weißen Bart, „Sie - überschlug sich - sagst du, Severus?"

„Ja," bemerkte der nun voller Anspannung.

Das Mädchen mochte zwar eine Besserwisserin und auf eine geradezu entnervende Art und Weise wirklich anstrengend sein, doch er hegte keinen wirklichen Groll gegen sie und ganz sicher wünschte er ihr nicht wirklich etwas Schlechtes. Nein, das nun wirklich nicht.

„Ja, in der Tat," bemerkte er, „deshalb bin ich ja auch so beunruhigt. Ich fürchte, sie könnte ernsthaft verletzt sein, Albus."

„Da war Blut auf den Treppenstufen, weist du und... noch etwas Anderes."

Dumbledore blickte ihn nun aufmerksam an. Silbrige Brauen hoben sich in einem Ausdruck sichtlicher Überraschung als Severus fortfuhr: „Ich habe auch zerbrochenes Glass gefunden – und etwas wie – Sand... Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, was dass bedeuten könnte, Albus?"

„Ohh ja, mein lieber Severus, ich fürchte schon..." seufzte der alte Mann, nun sichtlich beunruhigt und was er ihm über die Angelegenheit zu sagen vermochte, war tatsächlich nicht dazu angetan, Severus Besorgnis zu mindern.

„Sie mal, Severus..." begann Dumbledore nun wieder, „wie du weist ist Miss Granger – eine ganz besondere Schülerin – ihrer Klasse weit voraus. Immer schon. Da sie, auch in diesem Jahr, mehr Fächer als notwendig belegt hat und zudem zur Schulsprecherin ernannt wurde, war sie, wie du dir sicher denken kannst sehr um Zeit verlegen..."

Mit wachsender Verwirrung lauschte Severus den Worten des Schulleiters. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wozu das alles führen sollte.

„Das Ministerium hat ihr daher erneut die Erlaubnis erteilt, einen Zeitumkehrer zu benutzen," erklärte Dumbledore weiter.

„Erneut, Albus?" fragte Severus erstaunt und seine Brauen hoben sich vor Überraschung.

„Einen Zeitumkehrer, richtig, Severus, wie sie ihn auch schon im dritten Schuljahr hatte."

Severus Brauen zogen sich bei dieser Neuigkeit zu einem Stirnrunzeln zusammen.

„Sie hat… einen Zeitumkehrer gehabt, damals?" fragte er misstrauisch und das anfängliche Stirnrunzeln wuchs sich nun rasch zu einem wahrhaft finsteren Blick aus. „Tatsächlich?"

Er wurde sogar noch misstrauischer, als er sah, wie eilig Dumbledore das Thema zu übergehen versuchte.

„Ja, ja, Severus, das ist schon richtig. Das hatte sie. Doch das soll uns jetzt nicht weiter kümmern, nicht war?"

„Nein, das sollte es vermutlich nicht," stimmte Severus ihm zu, „Ich nehme an, unsere vornehmlichste Sorge sollte momentan wohl sein, wo das arme Mädchen ist..."

Zu seiner Überraschung jedoch, schüttelte der Schulleiter daraufhin nur betrübt den Kopf.

"Nein, Severus, ich fürchte, dass ist – so – nicht ganz korrekt," wiedersprach er behutsam, "Nach allem was wir darüber wissen, transportiert ein Zeitumkehrer den Reisenden durch _Zeit_ – nicht aber Raum."

Fassungslos betrachtete Severus den alten Zauberer, als dieser nun fortfuhr: "Was immer ihr wiederfahren ist, Miss Granger befindet sich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit hier in Hogwarts. Die Frage ist daher nicht – _wo_ , sondern vielmehr – _wann_ – sie ist, Severus."

~ _Hermione_ ~

Mit einem harten Aufprall schlug Hermiones Kopf auf dem Steinboden am Fuß der Treppe auf.

Noch immer schien sich alles zu drehen. Auch jetzt noch, da sie sich langsam und vorsichtig aufzusetzen versuchte. Sie musste sich mehrmals überschlagen haben, bei ihrem Sturz. Ihr rechtes Handgelenk schmerzte und ebenso ihre Knie. Sie erinnerte sich, die Treppe herunter gelaufen zu sein als sie plötzlich mit jemandem zusammengestoßen war – Mit Snape!

Mit einem entsetzten Aufkeuchen wandte sie den Kopf und erwartete dabei schon einen bissigen Kommentar, doch da war – niemand – überhaupt keiner.

Verwirrt blickte sie sich um, kam langsam und ein wenig mühevoll auf die Füße. „Professor- Snape?" rief sie, doch – es kam keine Antwort.

 _'Typisch''_ schnaubte sie ein wenig erzürnt, ' _'der blöde Kerl rennt mich über den Haufen, so dass ich die halbe Treppe herunter falle und dann – verschwindet er einfach, ohne sich auch nur im Geringsten darum zu kümmern, ob ich mir vielleicht den Hals gebrochen habe... Also wirklich!"_

 _~OO~_

 _Wieder sah sie sich um._

Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

Die Luft war so kalt. Eisig, geradezu.

Wo war die Wärme des Sommermorgens? `Wo das sanfte, golden Sonnenlicht, das durch das große Fenster hereingeflutet war?

Es war beinahe noch dunkel in der Eingangshalle!

Dunkel und kalt – wie im tiefsten Winter.

Fröstelnd zog Hermione ihren eingerissenen Umhang fester um die Schultern. Sie wollte ihre Bücher einsammeln, doch – da war nichts. Sie waren verschwunden – alle – einfach weg.

 _'Hat Snape sie etwa aufgehoben und mitgenommen?_ _' fragte sie sich, verwirrt_ _. 'Warum nur?'_

Das alles war überaus seltsam, entschied sie. Dann jedoch blieb ihr Blick an dem zerbrochenen Zeitumkehrer hängen.

Nun _– das_ – war nun wirklich ein Problem! Sie musste mit Professor McGonagall reden – sofort.

~OO~

"Ja, was gibt es?"

Sichtlich verschlafen erschien Professor McGonagall auf der Türschwelle.

Voller Unbehagen bemerkte Hermione, dass sie ein kariertes Nachthemd und eine Nachthaube trug. Der Anblick war gewissermaßen – befremdlich.

"Es tut mir leid, sie so früh zu stören, Professor," begann Hermione nun beherzt, "aber ich – ich bin gerade mit Professor Snape zusammengestoßen und irgendwie ist dabei wohl..."

„Snape?" fragte die Lehrerin mit schneidender Stimme, wie Hermione es so gar nicht von ihr gewohnt war.

"Ja, ich... war gerade auf dem Rückweg... von der Bibliothek und wollte die Treppe zur Eingangshalle heruntersteigen, als plötzlich Professor Snape …"

"Was soll denn das?!" Zischte McGonagall nun wahrlich ungehalten, „so ein Unsinn! Wenn das ein Scherz sein soll, kann ich nicht darüber lachen!"

„Was?" jammerte Hermione nun sichtlich bestürzt. „Wieso das denn? Ich sage doch nur, dass..."

„Es gibt hier keinen ‚Professor Snape!'" schnappte McGonagall.

"Was – was soll denn das heißen?!" stammelte Hermione verstört.

"Es heißt, dass es keinen Professor Snape an dieser Schule gibt, wiederholte die Professorin wenig hilfreich und sichtlich gereizt. „Wer sind sie überhaupt!?"


	2. Noch nicht so ganz geklärt

**Geteilte Zeit**

Kapitel 2 _-Noch nicht so ganz geklärt-_

 _~Hermione~_

Für einen Augenblick starrte Hermione die Professorin entgeistert an.

„Ich – ich bin Hermione Granger," murmelte sie dann, „aber Professor McGonagall, was ist denn...nur..." ihre Stimme verebbte.

Das _konnte_ doch nicht möglich sein!

Und dennoch schien es so.

Als Professor McGonagall in einem weiteren Anflug eindeutigen Unmutes den Kopf schüttelte, fielen einige Haarsträhnen unter ihrer Nachthaube hervor und diese waren – pechschwarz – ohne auch nur einen Hauch von Silber darin.

„Ach du meine Güte –" keuchte Hermione entsetzt.

Die Professorin schien von all dem nichts mitbekommen zu haben. „Hören Sie, Miss _'wie auch immer'_ , ich weiß nicht was das alles soll, oder woher Sie meinen Namen kennen, aber ich bin mir absolut sicher, Sie nie zuvor gesehen zu haben!"

„Mein Name ist Hermione Granger, wie ich gesagt habe," flüsterte diese verzweifelt, „und – Sie können mich gar nicht kennen, weil Sie mich noch gar nicht gesehen haben!"

„Ja, das wird vermutlich der Grund sein," bemerkte die Professorin mit sarkastischem Unterton. Ganz offensichtlich entging ihr die wahre Bedeutung dessen, was Hermione hatte andeuten wollen.

„W…würden Sie mir bitte das aktuelle Datum nennen?" stammelte sie mit wachsendem Unbehagen.

„Es ist der 2te Dezember, Miss – Granger, richtig?"

"Oh, dann ist es also tatsächlich Winter!" folgerte Hermione wenig geistreich.

Professor McGonagall bedachte sie daraufhin mit einem äußerst merkwürdigen Blick. "Messerscharf geschlossen," bemerkte sie kühl.

"O –oh-dann... Dann ist es also _nicht_ September?" stammelte Hermione von zunehmendem Entsetzen erfüllt.

"Ich fürchte nicht, bedaure," erklärte Professor McGonagall nur säuerlich. „Wenn Sie jetzt bitte die Güte hätten mich einzuweihen?!"

~oo~

Hermione hatte das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Tränen fülltern ihre Augen und ein leichtes, wirres Gefühl der Panik stieg ihr zu Kopf.

McGonagall schien das aufzufallen. „Warum kommen Sie nicht erst einmal herein und erzählen mir was eigentlich los ist?" bemerkte sie nun sichtlich milder gestimmt. „Ganz in Ruhe und hübsch Eins nach dem Anderen. Dann entscheiden wir was zu tun ist. Ja? Na kommen Sie."

Hermione konnte nur nicken. Dankbar nun endlich doch Gehör zu finden folgte sie der Lehrerin in ihre Räume und wandte sich dabei instinktiv dem vertauten Stuhl vor deren Schreibtisch zu.

Die sanfte Berührung ihrer Schulter ließ Hermione innehalten. „Hier herüber, bitte," murmelte McGonagall und deutete zu einer bequemen, im großen Erkerfenster gelegenen, Sitzbank hinüber, von wo aus man einen wunderbaren Blick über die schneebedeckten Ländereien und die weite, gefrorene Oberfläche des Sees hatte.

„Möchten Sie eine Tasse Tee, Miss Granger?" durchbrach die nun deutlich sanftere Stimme ihrer Lehrerin erneut ihre Gedanken.

„Was?! Oh, ja, bitte," entgegnete Hermione zerstreut.

„Dann nehmen Sie Platz. Und – drücken sie dies hier auf die Wunde an ihrer Hand."

Hermione nahm ein großes, kartiertes Taschentuch entgegen und presste es gegen die aufgeschürfte Wunde ihres Daumenballens.

„Madam Pomfrey – welche unseren Krankenflügel betreut – sollte einen Blick darauf werfen. Unter den gegebenen Umständen können wir nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Je weniger Magie in der gegenwärtigen Situation auf sie einwirkt, desto besser, verstehen Sie? Doch zuerst einmal sollten Sie mir genau erzählen, was eigentlich geschehen ist. Und – legen Sie sich diesen Umhang um die Schultern, meine Liebe. Sie zittern ja vor Kälte in ihrer leichten Sommergarderobe. Da, nehmen Sie nur. Ich bin gleich zurück."

Hermione tat wie ihr geheißen und wickelte sich fest in den warmen Umhang. Er war aus dichter, schwarzer Wolle gesponnen und ohne ein Hausabzeichen.

Nachdenklich und voller Unbehagen beobachtete sie, wie eine blasse Wintersonne am grauen, wolkenverhangenen Himmel emporstieg.

 _~oo~_

Einige Minuten später kehrte ihre Lehrerin zurück. Sie trug noch immer ihren Morgenrock, doch sie hatte ihr Haar in der Zwischenzeit zu dem vertrauten Knoten geschlungen und Hermione sah nun, dass es tatsächlich pechschwarz war.

Mit zitternden Händen nahm sie eine der blau-weiß melierten, verschnörkelten Tassen entgegen, welche vor ihr in der Luft schwebten.

Der verheißungsvolle Duft heißen Darjeeling Tees hielt, was er versprach. Ein Gefühl wohltuender Wärme bereitete sich in Hermiones Kehle aus und beruhigte ihre angeschlagenen Nerven.

Nach einigen weiteren Schlucken, öffnete sie die Augen und blickte nun wieder in das ihr eigentlich so vertraute und nun doch deutlich jüngere Gesicht ihres Hausoberhauptes.

„Also dann, Miss Granger," begann diese. Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre sonst strengen Gesichtszüge, als sich ihr Blick auf das Hauswappen Gryffindors auf Hermiones Schuluniform richtete.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Sie – in gewisser Weise – eine Hogwarts Schülerin sind. Ist das richtig?"

„In gewisser Weise, ja," bestätigte Hermione. "Doch – nicht zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt, fürchte ich?"

„Allerdings," bestätigte Professor McGonagall nun prompt. „Ich würde Sie sonst gewiss kennen – vor Allem, da – " ein weiteres Lächeln, „vor Allem, da Sie eine Schülerin – meines Hauses zu sein scheinen."

Hermione nickte bestätigend.

"Die Frage lautet also - _'Von wann'_ – kommen sie her, Miss Granger? Und – wie – sind sie hierher gelangt?"

Zumindest das war schnell erzählt und nachdem Hermione berichtet hatte, was geschehen war, fiel es den beiden Hexen nicht sonderlich schwer sich den Rest zusammenzureimen.

„Sie sind also tatsächlich so weit in der Zeit zurückgereist, weil Sie mit Mr. – verzeihen Sie, 'Professor' – Snape, zusammengestoßen sind, Miss Granger?"

„Ja, ich denke schon."

„Unausstehlicher Bengel, " murmelte McGonagall daraufhin verhalten, „nichts als Scherereien mit ihm..."

„Wie bitte?"

"Nun ja," seufzte McGonagall mit sichtlichem Bedauern den Gedanken laut ausgesprochen zu haben. "Wie auch immer, Miss Granger – es ist sicher nicht richtig von mir in dieser Weise Kritik an einem späteren Kollegen zu übern, aber... die Vorstellung, dass Mr. Snape..."

Ein weiteres ungläubiges Kopfschütteln. "Nun, Sie sollten wissen, das er in Ihrem Alter ist – zurzeit."

"Aber – dann muss ich ja gut und gerne zwanzig Jahre in die Vergangenheit gereist sein!" keuchte Hermione.

Im Blick der Lehrerin lagen nun Sorge und eindeutiges Bedauern.

"Es tut mir so leid meine Liebe. Die Vorstellung, dass ausgerechnet – _ich_ – es war, die Ihnen diesen Zeitumkehrer gegeben hat – und er ist zerbrochen, sagen Sie?"

Wieder konnte Hermione nur nicken. „Ja, leider," bestätigte sie und hielt McGonagall dabei die Reste zersplitterten Glases, welche noch immer mit der Kette verbunden waren entgegen.

Oh-jeh…" seufzte McGonagall nur und der bekümmerte Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht war nicht dazu angetan, dass sich Hermione in irgendeiner Weise besser fühlte.

"Es nützt alles nichts, meine Liebe, der Schulleiter muss von der Sache erfahren. Am besten sofort. Kommen Sie."

 _~oo~_

"Zunächst einmal muss ich sie dringend bitten mit Niemandem – _wirklich Niemandem_ – über irgendwelche zukünftigen Ereignisse zu sprechen, Miss – Granger," erklärte ein deutlich jünger aussehender Professor Dumbledore ernsthaft. "Außerdem sollten Sie unbedingt einen anderen Namen wählen."

In einer beschwichtigenden Geste hob her die Hände als sie anhob zu widersprechen. „Wir werden später darüber sprechen, Miss Granger. Für den Augenblick scheint es mir dringlicher, Ihre Verletzungen versorgen zu lassen."

"Aber Professor Dumbledore, Sir," begehrte Hermione voller Verzweiflung auf, "da ist so entsetzlich vieles, was ich Ihnen sagen muss!"

Wieder erstickte er ihren Protest im Keim.

"Bitte, Miss Granger! Wenn Ihnen das Zaubereiministerium die Erlaubnis einen Zeitumkehrer zu benutzen erteilt hat, wie Sie sagen, so ist Ihnen sicherlich bekannt, dass es von äußerster Wichtigkeit ist, sich – _nicht_ – in die Belange einer anderen Zeit einzumischen. Richtig? Die möglichen Konsequenzen Ihres Handelns könnten sonst einfach – unaussprechlich sein."

"Aber Professor – Sie verstehen das nicht! Sie müssen unbedingt wissen, dass Voldemort..."

Ein entsetztes Aufkeuchen McGonagalls und der zornige Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht Dumbledores ließen sie verstummen.

"Schweigen Sie, Miss Granger! Ich muss darauf bestehen!"

Nie hätte sie geglaubt, dass er so einschüchternd sein konnte. Sie nickte, langsam.

Weit milder fügte Professor Dumbledore daraufhin hinzu: „Wenn es gar zu schwer für Sie ist, so dürfen Sie zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt die ein oder andere Angelegenheit mit mir besprechen – aber _nur_ mit mir, haben Sie verstanden? Es ist gänzlich inakzeptabel, dass Sie in dieser Weise mit irgendwelchen Details über zukünftige Ereignisse herausplatzen! Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?!"

Hermione wusste, dass er Recht hatte. "Entschuldigung, Sir," murmelte sie zerknirscht.

„Grämen Sie sich nicht, Miss Granger," bemühte sich Dumbledore sie in seiner gewohnt gütigen Art zu trösten.

Er lächelte nun wieder.

"Ich kann mir nur zu gut vorstellen, wie schwer die gegenwärtige Situation für Sie sein muss. So wie die Dinge liegen, erscheint es mir das Beste, wenn Sie wieder dem Haus Gryffindor beitreten. Auf diese Weise ist Professor McGonagall am besten in der Lage Sie zu unterstützen und niemand außer uns Dreien braucht in die ganze Sache eingeweiht zu werden."

„Gryffindor beitreten?" murmelte Professor McGonagall sichtlich entsetzt. „Aber Albus, soll das etwa bedeuten, dass selbst du keinen Weg weißt, sie in ihre Zeit zurückzuschicken?"

 **AN:** O-oh, oh... Die Ärmste!

Ich freue mich, dass Ihr meine Geschichte lest und mir sogar schon Feedback dazu gegeben habt. Herzlichen Dank dafür!

Serpentina


	3. Géraldine Henshler

**Geteilte Zeit**

Kapitel 3 - _Géraldine Henshler_ -

 _~Hermione~_

Hermione bemerkte sehr wohl, dass Professor Dumbledore ihrem Blick bewusst auswich bevor er antwortete: „Das – ist umm – nun ja, noch nicht so ganz geklärt, fürchte ich."

An seine Kollegin gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Bitte begleite doch jetzt Miss Granger in den Krankenflügel, Minerva, ja? Sei so gut. Da sie am Unterricht des siebten Jahrgangs teilnehmen wird, benötigt sie zudem einen Stundenplan. Ich werde in der Zwischenzeit einen Koffer und die notwendigen Schulbücher für sie organisieren."

„Sorgen Sie sich nicht allzu sehr, Miss Granger," Ich hoffe wirklich, dass Ihr Aufenthalt hier bei uns nur von kurzer Dauer sein wird. Doch wir sollten uns dennoch bemühen, Ihnen Ihre Zeit mit uns hier so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten."

~oo~

Auf dem wohlvertrauten Weg hinauf in den Krankenflügel, fühlte sich Hermione alles andere als zuversichtlich, obwohl – oder vielleicht gerade – weil sie diesmal eine jüngere Version ihrer so hoch geschätzten Lehrerin begleitete. Ein seltsam unbehagliches Schweigen schien in der Luft zwischen ihnen zu schweben – sich auszudehnen je weiter sie voranschritten.

Die vielen, verstohlenen Seitenblicke zwischen ihnen trugen ihr Übriges dazu bei, dass Hermione sich zunehmend unbehaglicher fühlte. Düster stieg eine Ahnung in ihr auf und sie ließ sich nicht abschütteln, so sehr sich Hermione auch darum bemühte.

„Professor?" fragte sie daher schließlich zögerlich, „was _genau_ meinte denn Professor Dumbledore damit, dass er nicht wisse, ob mein Aufenthalt hier nur vorübergehend sei? Er denkt doch nicht etwa…"

An dieser Stelle unterbrach sie sich, holte tief Luft und schluckte zunächst, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Sie _werden_ doch einen Weg finden, mich zurück zu schicken, nicht wahr?" Ihre Stimme klang dabei nervös und ängstlich in ihren eigenen Ohren.

„Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung!" entgegnete Professor McGonagall daraufhin mit ebenfalls sichtlichem Unbehagen. „Sehen Sie; das Problem besteht darin, dass Sie mit _dem selben_ Zeitumkehrer zurückreisen müssten, welcher Sie hergebracht hat. Grundsätzlich wäre es nicht mit einem einfachen ‚Reparo' getan ein so mächtiges magisches Artefakt wieder zusammenzufügen, doch – Nun ja, auch andere Maßnahmen scheinen gänzlich ausgeschlossen, da offensichtlich einige Splitter in der Zukunft verblieben zu sein scheinen. Von all den einzelnen Sandkörnern ganz zu schweigen…"

Das Gesicht ihrer Lehrerin nahm dabei einen so traurigen, ratlosen Ausdruck an, dass Hermione entsetzt nach Luft schnappte.

„Ein ‚Accio" fragte sie noch immer hoffnungsvoll – beinahe flehendlich – obwohl sie die Antwort bereits zu kennen glaubte. Abermals schüttelte Professor McGonagall den Kopf. „Ich fürchte nicht, meine Liebe," erklärte sie mit einem bedauernden Lächeln. „Nun denn, wir werden sehen..."

Mit einem begütigenden Schulterklopfen schob sie Hermione dann kurzerhand in den Krankenflügel hinein.

"Poppy, ich – bringe dir hier eine neue Schülerin. Kannst du sie dir bitte einmal ansehen? Es gab da einen kleinen Unfall während ihrer nun ja – Anreise."

"Oh, aber gewiss doch, Minerva." Eine ebenfalls deutlich jüngere Version der strengen, doch gutherzigen Hexe eilte ihnen entgegen. „Kommen Sie nur herein, meine Liebe. Was ist denn geschehen? Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

Der bloße Anblick Madam Pomfrey's und die wohlvertraute Situation sich am Ende eines – wie auch immer gearteten Abenteuers – in der Geborgenheit des Krankenflügels wiederzufinden, überstiegen beinahe das Maß dessen, was Hermione hinzunehmen bereit war und so wäre sie um ein Haar tatsächlich mit ihrem wirklichen Namen herausgeplatzt.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig jedoch, erinnerte sie sich an die Notwendigkeit zu improvisieren und rangierte die halb gestammelten Silben daher zu einer hastigen Ansammlung von Buchstaben...

Und ‚Géraldine Henshler' war es, was letztendlich dabei herauskam.

 _~Harry~_

Gut 20 Jahre später, wunderten sich ihre Freunde darüber, dass sie noch immer nicht am Frühstückstisch erschienen war.

„Ich frag mich, wo Hermione bleibt," bemerkte Ron mit einem Stirnrunzeln und strich sich eine Strähne seines feuerroten Haares aus der Stirn.

„Ach, die ist bestimmt wieder in der Bibliothek und hat bloß mal wieder die Zeit vergessen," erklärte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Aber, sie hat nicht mal gefrühstückt, Harry!" bemerkte Ron, sichtlich beunruhigt. „Ich weiß ja, dass sie komisch ist aber… Dieses Jahr, ist sie schlimmer denn je..."

„Nicht wahr?" bemerkte Harry mit beinahe übermütigem Grinsen. „Aber mal ganz ehrlich, Ron – hast du was anderes erwartet? Sie ist schließlich Schulsprecherin!" fügte er mit leicht sarkastischem Unterton hinzu.

„Nun ja, Schulsprecherin oder nicht; sie sollte sich besser mal beeilen, wenn du mich fragst. Immerhin werden wir gleich in der Zaubertrankstunde erwartet – und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ausgerechnet Snape es witzig findet, wenn wir zu spät kommen."

„Nee, bestimmt nicht," seufzte Harry mit theatralischem Augenrollen und einem Hauch echter Abscheu, als er an den düsteren Ort dachte an dem ihr noch finstererer Zaubertranklehrer seinen Unterricht erteilte.

„Sie kommt sicher direkt dorthin, Ron," bemühte sich Harry den Freund zu beschwichtigen, „wir gehen besser schon mal vor. Komm."

„OK," bemerkte dieser, mit sichtlichem Widerstreben, „meinetwegen..."

 _~Severus~_

Als Severus Snape an diesem Morgen das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke berat, fiel sein Blick sofort auf das zerzauste Haar eines Mädchens, das er nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Verloren und flüchtig, wie ein Nebel wirkte sie, wie sie dort saß, ganz am Ende des Kerkers, in der hintersten Bankreihe. Die Arme auf defensive Weise vor der Brust verschränkt beobachtete sie jeden, der den Raum betrat auf interessierte, doch beinahe furchtsame Weise.

Blass war sie, wie er bemerkte

Er konnte es nicht näher benennen, doch sie wirkte, auf eine seltsam unerklärliche Weise, unwirklich, geradezu – irreal – und sie war – einfach nur, ganz wunderschön...

Ein geradezu unbezwingbarer Zauber ging von ihr aus... Keiner der anderen schien es in dieser besonderen Weise zu bemerken.

Es wurde so entsetzlich viel getuschelt, geflüstert, gegafft und gelacht, dass er es hasste überhaupt anwesend zu sein. Er hasste es um seiner selbst willen – wie er derartige Gedankenlosigkeiten schon immer gehasst hatte – mehr jedoch hasste er es, all die Empfindungen nagenden Zweifels und furchtsamer Scheu auf ihrem Gesicht gespiegelt zu sehen.

Warum nur berührte ihn all dies in solcher Weise? Er wollte zu ihr gehen... Sie anlächeln und ihren Namen erfahren – und doch – tat er nichts dergleichen.

Wer nur mochte sie sein?

Hübsch war sie, unbedingt, daran bestand nicht der geringste Zweifel. Ihr üppiges, unbändiges Haar hatte die Farbe von heller Schokolade mit nur einem Hauch von Ingwer darin. Ihr Gesicht war ebenmäßig, und seltsam fesselnd und doch war es nicht was diesen eigenartigen Reiz ausmachte. Er vermochte den Blick kaum von ihr zu wenden... Sein Herz raste...

Was war das nur?

Auch die Anderen hatten sie bemerkt, musterten sie auf geradezu abstoßend emotionslose Weise. Wie furchtbar musste sie sich dabei fühlen...

Armes, wunderschönes Mädchen mit einer Aura von Verlorenheit, Traurigkeit und unbezwingbarer Stärke – wie gern hätte er mehr über sie gewusst... oder ihr zumindest aufmunternd zugelächelt...

Doch all dies war nicht möglich. Sie saß dort drüben, bei den Gryffindors und er war –hier.

In Slytherin.

Doch während er noch immer mit sich rang, herüberzugehen um sie aller Widrigkeit zum Trotz dennoch anzusprechen, war die Gelegenheit dazu auch schon verstrichen.

Mit dem Temperament eines Auerochsen, stürmte Arabella Figg durch das Portal zur Linken herein – übellaunig wie eh und je. Die Zaubertrankstunde begann...

~oo~

 _(Es hätte ihn dabei sicherlich interessieren mögen, dass gut zwanzig Jahre später er es sein würde, der in ähnlich schlechter Stimmung durch diese Tür hereinrauschen würde – darüber erzürnt, das eben jenes Mädchen nicht auf ihrem Platz saß._

 _Doch da er Wahrsagen und jeglicher Form der Zukunftsschau bereits im dritten Schuljahr den Rücken gekehrt hatte, blieben ihm derartige Erkenntnisse zunächst einmal verborgen.)_

~oo~

Für den Moment, verbot er sich daher jedweden Gedanken an sie oder ein mögliches Gespräch zwischen ihnen und versuchte sich stattdessen auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren.

Professor Figg war eine überaus strenge Lehrerin und es war gewiss nicht ratsam, es sich mit ihr zu verscherzen, indem man in ihrem Unterricht Tagträumereien nachhing oder sich anderweitig ablenken ließ. Darüber hinaus liebte er diese Stunde sehr und ging förmlich darin auf, im Zauber der sanft brodelnden Tränke ringsumher die Welt all ihre Widrigkeiten zu vergessen.

Als Professor Figg vor die Klasse trat und hinter dem Pult platz nahm, verfielen die Schüler in das übliche angespannte Schweigen.

„Der Schulleiter hat mich informiert, dass wir einen Neuzugang haben," erklärte sie dann und ihre scharfen Augen erfassten das fremde Mädchen, welches – wer konnte es ihr verübeln – unbehaglich an ihrem Platz herumrutschte.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, aus welchen – persönlichen Gründen – Sie gezwungen waren, mitten im Schuljahr das Internat zu wechseln, Miss –" an dieser Stelle warf sie einen betont geringschätzigen Blick auf das Schreiben in ihrer Hand, bevor sich ihre Augen wieder auf das neue Mädchen richteten.

„Henshler –" schloss sie dann, sichtlich indigniert, „doch ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich keinerlei Zugeständnisse in dieser Angelegenheit machen werde. Ich erwarte, dass Sie selbst eventuelle Lücken aufarbeiten. Wenn Sie dazu nicht auf die Unterstützung ihrer Hauskameraden zurückzugreifen verstehen, werden Sie ein Buch konsultieren müssen. Zudem kann ich nur hoffen, dass Ihre Englischkenntnisse ausreichend sind dem Untericht zu folgen, denn ich sehe es ganz sicher nicht als meine Aufgabe an, jeden zweiten Satz für Sie zu wiederholen, wenn dies nicht der Fall sein sollte. Habe ich mich da klar ausgedrückt, Miss Henshler?"

Irgendwie tat sie ihm leid. Sie wirkte ohnehin schon so angespannt und beinahe verloren – und nun war die alte Figg auch noch derat gemein zu ihr.

Noch immer konnte er sich keinen klaren Reim auf die seltsame Situation machen.

Sie hatte also eine andere Zaubererschule besucht? Nach allem was er darüber wusste, war Hogwarts die einzige Schule dieser Art in ganz Großbritannien. Sie kam also vermutlich aus einem anderen Land – was Figgs Bemerkung über etwaige Sprachprobleme erklären mochte.

Allem Anschein nach war sie auch keine Slytherin Schülerin, denn sonst hätte Professor Figg sie nicht derart vor der Klasse heruntergeputzt. Es gehörte zum guten Ton des Hauses, Unstimmigkeiten unter vier Augen zu besprechen, oder zumindest niemanden vor den Mitgliedern der anderen Häuser bloßzustellen.

Und nun war Professor Figg, als Oberhaupt ihres eigenen Hauses derart ungerecht zu ihr. Sie hatte sie sogar angewiesen, bei den Mitgliedern ihres eigenen Hauses um Unterstützung zu ersuchen.

All dies konnte nur eines bedeuten; sie war keine Slytherin. Wie schade...

Wie überaus schade! Er wäre so gern bereit gewesen ihr dabei behilflich zu sein, den versäumten Stoff nachzuholen.

Nun würden es ganz sicher Black oder Lupin sein, oder – Potter! Lily vielleicht sogar. Denn es stand außer Frage, dass diese 'guten und rechtschaffenden' Gryffindors einer neuen Mitschülerin hilfreich zur Seite stehen würden.

Ungebeten, doch unabänderlich legte sich dieser Gedanke wie ein Schleier über sein Gemüt, um all seine eben noch freudigen Erwartungen in Schatten zu hüllen.

Er bemerkte, dass sich gleich mehrere Köpfe der neuen Mitschülerin zuwandten. Die Gryffindors musterten sie dabei voller Neugierde doch sichtlich aufgeschlossen, während die Slytherins sie finster und voller Ablehnung anfunkelten.

„Ja, Professor," entgegnete das neue Mädchen ruhig.

„Nun denn," schnaubte Professor Figg. „Genug davon! Nehmt nun die Bücher heraus. Ihr alle!" Mit abfälligem Blick betrachtete sie dann wieder die Neue. „Wo sind Ihre Zaubertrankutensilien, Miss Henshler?"

„Es tut mir leid, Professor," stammelte diese nun sichtlich aufgewühlt und ein Hauch von Röte überzog ihre blassen Wangen. „Ich habe mein Buch nicht und ich habe auch noch keinen Kessel, denn... mein Koffer..."

Eine weitere scharfe Bemerkung ihrer übel gelaunten Lehrerin schnitt ihr jedoch das Wort ab: „Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Und wagen Sie es nicht nochmals in dieser Weise unvorbereitet in meinem Unterricht zu erscheinen!"

„Aber – Professor – " begehrte die Neue nun auf, „d-das ist doch nicht meine Schuld. Ich –" „Genug! Ich bin nicht daran interessiert mir irgendwelche Ausflüchte anzuhören! Sie kommen beim nächsten Mal vorbereitet in den Unterricht, oder Sie nehmen nicht teil! Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?"

Voller Unbehagen beobachtete Severus, wie das Mädchen daraufhin zu Boden blickte. „Selbstverständlich, Professor," murmelte sie mit herab geschlagenen Lidern.

Wie schwer musste es sein, Hauspunkte zu verlieren, ohne auch nur mit einem einzigen Mitglied ihres Hauses gesprochen zu haben? Er hätte wahrlich nicht mit ihr tauschen mögen.

„Setzen Sie sich hier herüber, zu Mr. Longbottom," wies Professor Figg sie nun an.

Die Slytherins kicherten daraufhin nur noch mehr, denn Frank Longbottom war – was das Brauen von Zaubertränken anging – nun wirklich ein überaus hoffnungsloser Fall. So gesehen versprach es eine unterhaltsame Stunde zu werden – doch aus irgendeinem Grund behagte Severus diese Vorstellung ganz und gar nicht.

.

 **A/N:** Ich freue mich so über Eure Resonanz. Danke schön!

Serpentina


	4. Liegen dir Zaubertränke?

**Geteilte Zeit**

 _ **Kapitel 4**_ -Liegen Dir Zaubertränke?-

 _~Hermione~_

Voller Anspannung biss sich Hermione auf die Unterlippe als sie nun zu dem ihr zugewiesenen Platz herüberwechselte.

Der braunhaarige Junge, welcher dort saß, schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes, wenn auch ein wenig schief anmutendes Lächeln. Hermione stutzte, überrascht darüber, wie sehr dieser Junge ihrem Freund Neville ähnelte.

„Hi!" begrüßte er sie mit gedämpfter Stimme, als sie in die Bank neben ihm glitt. "Ich bin Frank Longbottom. Mach dir nicht so viel aus den Worten der alten Schnepfe. Die ist immer so."

"Hi!" erwiderte Hermione und lächelte nun ebenfalls, erfreut über die freundliche Begrüßung. "Mein Name ist Géraldine Henshler."

„Liegen dir Zaubertränke?" fragte Frank mit unverhohlener Hoffnung.

"Oh, ich –" murmelte Hermione überrumpelt. Sie wurde ein bisschen rot als sie hinzufügte: "Ich denke schon – ich bin recht gut darin – denke ich..."

„Was man von mir leider nicht behaupten kann," seufzte Frank sichtlich resigniert. „Ich schaff's eigentlich immer, meinen Kessel in die Luft zu jagen, oder den Trank anderweitig zu versauen. Die anderen arbeiten daher nicht allzu gern mit mir zusammen, wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst."

„Es tut mir Leid, dass du mich für diese Stunde am Hals hast," fügte er mit einem weitern schiefen Grinsen hinzu.

Hermione lächelte zurück. „Ach was, Frank. Wir kriegen dass schon hin. Keine Sorge."

Nicht sonderlich überzeugt blickte er sie an. „Na – _das_ –wär' cool."

~oo~

„Wir werden heute den stärksten uns überhaupt bekannten Schlaftrunk brauen," erklärte Professor Figg. „Wer von Ihnen kann mir sagen, von welchem Trank ich spreche? Ja,Mr. Snape?" bemerkte sie dann mit unerwarteter Milde. Hermione, die ihrem Blick gefolgt war, wäre vor Überraschung beinahe von der Bank gefallen.

An der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes saß eine Teenager-Version des düsteren Zaubertrankprofessors, mit dem der ganze Ärger ihrer unfreiwilligen ‚Reise' überhaupt erst angefangen hatte.

„Man nennt ihn auch ‚Den Trank der Lebenden Toten'," erklärte er mit einer Stimme, die deutlich jünger und doch vertraut klang.

„Das ist korrekt, Mr. Snape," lobte Professor Figg mit einem Lächeln. „Und nun seien Sie doch bitte so nett und schreiben die Zutaten und Arbeitsschritte an die Tafel."

Noch immer perplex beobachtete Hermione, wie sich Snape daraufhin von seinem Platz erhob.

Frank, der ihrem Blick gefolgt war, verzog das Gesicht, „Snape," erklärte er mit tiefempfundener Ablehnung, „Ein Slytherin. Verdammt gut in Zaubertränken – aber –"

An dieser Stelle wurden seine Erklärungen von der scharfen Stimme Professor Figg's unterbrochen, die sie beide drohend anfunkelte. „Ich habe Sie beide nicht nebeneinander gesetzt, damit Sie meinen Unterricht mit Ihrem Geplapper stören. Weitere fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor – für jeden von Ihnen!"

Die Gryffindors ließen bei diesen Worten ein kollektives Aufstöhnten vernehmen und Hermione runzelte besorgt die Stirn. Kein guter Start. Wirklich, ganz und gar nicht...

„Sie – werden mir später helfen, den Trank zu testen, Mr. Longbottom – und Miss Henshler –" bemerkte sie dann mit beißendem Spott, "sofern Sie die eingehende Betrachtung Mr. Snape's, zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit abgeschlossen haben – könnten Sie bitte so freundlich sein uns die erforderlichen Zutaten zu nennen?"

Hermione spürte, wie eine brennende Röte ihre Wangen überzog. Wie – _unangenehm!_

Von der Slytherin Seite her erhoben sich auch tatsächlich Geflüster und unverhohlenes Gekicher. Die Gryffindors hingegen starrten sie mit sichtlicher Verwunderung an.

Snape hatte sich umgewandt. Seine dunklen Brauen hoben sich in einem Ausdruck der Überraschung, doch diese Geste reichte bei weitem nicht an die Herablassung späterer Tage heran und obwohl sich seine Lippen in einer für ihn geradezu charakteristischen Weise zu einem spöttischen Lächeln verzogen, war Hermione angenehm überrascht von dem, was sie sah.

Er war beinahe ebenso groß wie sein zukünftiges Selbst und so schlank, dass es beinahe schon dünn zu nennen war. Doch hatte er ein deutlich gesünderes Aussehen. Blass war er auch in dieser Zeit.

Doch anstelle des üblichen schwarzen Gehrocks trug dieser Snape eine Schuluniform in der Farben seines Hauses. Das Hauswappen Slytherins prangte deutlich sichtbar auf der Vorderseite seines Umhangs.

Das Haar war ein wenig kürzer als sie es kannte, wirkte jedoch ganz anders. Viel feiner, beinahe seidig und in keiner Weise strähnig, wie zu ihrer Zeit. Auch reichte es nur bis auf die Schultern herab.

Er sah viel besser aus als es sich Hermione je hätte vorstellen können und als der Blick seiner schwarzen Augen ihrem begegnete, fiel ihr direkt auf, wie viel weniger Bitterkeit und Ablehnung darin lagen.

Sie fühlte sie sich ganz eigenartig dabei. Es war –

"Miss Henshler?" forderte Professor Figg nun eindringlicher und riss Hermione damit aus ihren Betrachtungen. "Oh—ehm, ja. Ja, natürlich..." stotterte sie, glühend vor Verlegenheit.

Die Slytherins schüttelten sich mittlerweile beinahe vor Lachen.

Nicht so Snape, der bei Figgs Bemerkung wie angewurzelt mitten im Klassenzimmer stehen geblieben war und Hermione mit einem Ausdruck der Überraschung und des Misstrauens betrachtete.

„Mr. Snape – gehen sie jetzt bitte an die Tafel," wies ihn Figg nun an und mit einem letzten verwunderten Blick in Hermione's Richtung kam er dieser Aufforderung nach.

„Nun, Miss Henshler?"

Rasch begann Hermione die erforderlichen Zutaten aufzuzählen und es war ganz sicher keine Hilfe, dass Ihr dabei die ganze Zeit über die Stimme des Snapes ihrer eigenen Zeit in den Ohren zu klingen schien.

„ _Zu deiner Information, Potter, Affodill und Wermut ergeben einen Schlaftrank, der so stark ist, dass er als Trank der Lebenden Toten bekannt ist."_

Der Snape an der Tafel begann nun alle Zutaten aufzuschreiben, die sie ihm nannte und da er mit dem Rücken zur Klasse stand und die Tafel dabei mit seinen wohlvertrauten Gekrakel bedeckte, kam es Hermione beinahe so vor, als wäre tatsächlich alles in Ordnung.

~oo~

Entgegen der allgemeinen Erwartung hatte der Trank in Frank Longbottom's Kessel die exakt richtige Farbe und Konsistenz.

Als sich Professor Figg gegen Ende der Stunde ihrem Tisch näherte, hoben sich ihre brauen in einem Ausdruck der Überraschung beim Anblich der sanft simmernden blass-blauen Flüssigkeit. Mit beinahe widerwilliger Anerkennung sah sie Hermione an.

„Das scheint in Ordnung zu sein," bemerkte sie knapp. „Da die Stunde sich bereits ihrem Ende neigt, werden wir den Trank heute nicht mehr testen, Mr. Longbottom."

Frank strahlte. Mit unverhohlener Erleichterung blickte auf und Erleichterung spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

Damit wandte sich die Professorin wieder der Klasse zu. "Ich erwarte, dass Sie eine Hausarbeit über diesen Trank und seine möglichen Nebenwirkungen schreiben. Nicht weniger als eine Rolle Pergament. Nun denn, aufräumen – alle miteinander!"

„Danke, Géraldine. Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe," murmelte Frank als sie nun begannen ihren Platz aufzuräumen.

"Oh gern geschehen, Nev-ehm- Frank," wiegelte Hermione mit einem beinahe beschämten Lächeln ab. "Ich finde, wir haben prima zusammengearbeitet."

Sie fingen an aufzuräumen. Frank trug die unbenutzten Zutaten, Tiegel und Fläschchen zurück in die Vorratskammer, während Hermione sich daranmachte, die benutzen Becher und Glaskolben einzusammeln und sie zum Waschbecken an der Rückseite des Raumes zu tragen.

Sie stand dabei mit dem Rücken zum Klassenraum und konnte somit niemanden erkennen, als eine ebenfalls seltsam vertraut klingende Stimme höhnte: "Na, ich frage mich, aus welchen ‚persönlichen Gründen' das kleine Luder da drüben ihre alte Schule verlassen musste?"

Sie wagte es nicht zur Slytherin Seite hinüberzusehen, doch sie hörte zu.

"Warum sagst du das? Wir wissen doch gar nichts über sie?" Dies war Snape's Stimme. Ein Hauch von Verärgerung und Anspannung schwangen darin mit.

„Ach – ich bitte dich, Severus," höhnte der erste Junge nun wieder, "dafür, dass du einer der klügsten Köpfe hier bist, bist du manchmal wirklich – schwer von Begriff. Hast du denn nicht bemerkt, wie sie dich vorhin angesehen hat?! Regelrecht gestarrt hat sie..."

„ _Na und?!"_ gab Snape nun knapp und mit sichtlichem Unwillen zurück.

Nervös schluckte Hermione die aufkeimende Wut hinunter. Für den ersten Tag hatte sie bereits mehr als genug Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Kein Grund die Dinge schlimmer zu machen. So viele Hauspunkte zu verlieren – am ersten Tag! Und wieso – wieso nur hatte sie Snape derart anstarren müssen?! Das alles war mehr als peinlich. „ _Großartig, ,Hermione,'_ dachte sie, frustriert. _'Wirklich gut gemacht.'_

Als sie das Klassenzimmer verließen, trat ein hübsches rothaariges Mädchen auf sie zu. Frank und ein paar andere Jungen begleiteten sie.

„Hi! Géraldine, richtig?" fragte sie und lächelte. „Ich bin Lily."

.

 **A/N:** Vielen Dank für Euer Feedback! Ich freue mich, dass meine Geschichte Euch gefällt.

Ich denke Ihr habt den Satz, der sich in Hermione's Gedanken wieder spiegelte als Zitat aus dem ersten Buch erkannt:

 _[Hervorhebung des Verfassers_ ] Joanne K. Rowling : Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen – Carlsen Verlag. (Kapitel 8 / Seite 152-153/ Zeile 33 – 01)

: ) Serpentina


	5. Geschichte

**Geteilte Zeit**

 _Kapitel 5_ -'Geschichte'-

 _~Hermione~_

Hermione brauchte mehr, als nur einen kurzen Moment, ihre Überraschung zu überwinden.

„Lily?" keuchte sie dann. „Lily P-p-pp-prima! Wie schön dich kennenzulernen!"

Lily hatte ein bezauberndes Lächeln. Sie war zudem ein sehr hübsches Mädchen mit langem, dunkelrotem Haar und Hermione fiel sofort auf, dass ihre Augen ebenso leuchtend grün waren wie Harry's.

„So, du bist also auch in Gryffindor," bemerkte sie freudig, „nicht wahr?"

Hermione konnte nur nicken. Noch immer starrte sie das Mädchen, das sie bisher nur von den sich bewegenden Fotos in Harry's Album kannte, voller Verwunderung an.

Sprachlos.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich allerdings noch um einiges mehr, als sie die Jungen bemerkte, die Lily umringten. Auch sie hatte sie bereits auf den Bildern gesehen, – aber…

Lily, die ihrem Blick gefolgt war, machte sich eifrig daran ihre Freunde vorzustellen. „Na-ja, Frank kennst du ja bereits."

Sie deutete dabei zu dem Ebenbild Neville's hinüber, der sie fröhlich angrinste.

„Oh ja! Das war die beste Zaubertrankstunde die ich je erlebt hab', Géraldine, echt jetzt," erklärte dieser begeistert. „Ohne deine Hilfe würd' ich wahrscheinlich gerade mal wieder den Boden schrubben!"

„Na, vergiss mal die Decke nicht!" bemerkte der gedrungene, rundgesichtige Junge neben ihm, spitz.

„Ich würd' ihn an deiner Stelle nicht so aufziehen, Pete–" kicherte Lily übermütig, „sonst - hext – er dir beim nächsten Duellier-Club sonst was an den Hals. Wart's nur ab."

„Das ist Peter Pettigrew," erklärte sie dann. „Beim letzten Treffen unseres Duellier-Clubs musste der arme Kerl gegen unsere Zaubertrank-Katastrophe hier antreten. Außerhalb von Figg's Klassenraum ist Frank nämlich nicht halb so schusselig musst du wissen," erklärte sie dann. „Er hat so schnelle Duellier-Reflexe, dass es schon fast unheimlich ist. Träum nicht mal davon, ihm zuvor zu kommen zu wollen. Es macht überhaupt keinen Spaß, sag ich dir."

„Ach, red doch keinen Stuss, Lil," murmelte Frank und seine Wangen und sogar seine Ohren röteten sich vor Verlegenheit über dieses Lob.

„Hm-hmh –" bemerkte Lily nachdenklich, „du willst uns bloß in Sicherheit wiegen. Gib's doch zu."

Dann lächelte sie wieder und blickte zu einem gutaussehenden Jungen mit hellbraunem Haar und haselnussbraunen Augen hinüber. „Dies ist Remus Lupin, unser Spezialist für die ‚Verteidigung Gegen Die Dunkle Künste' – neben Frank hier natürlich – er ist außerdem, der Geduldigste von uns allen, der es versteht die Gemüter zu beruhigen, wenn die Temperamente mal wieder ein wenig überkochen."

Remus lächelte Hermione daraufhin nur schüchtern an. „Hi, Géraldine, schön, dich kennenzulernen."

„H-hi," erwiderte Hermione, ihrerseits überrascht. Dieser Teenager-Lupin war ein hübscher Bursche. Dies alles war einfach so – seltsam, dass ihr beinahe schwindelte.

Lily jedoch fuhr bereits fort: „Und das hier –" sie tippte mit dem Zeigefinger dreimal gegen die Brust des Jungen, der ihr genau gegenüber stand und sie mit abwartendem Lächeln betrachtete, „ist James Potter. Einer der Jäger Gryffindors."

' _Aha! Na da hätt ich glatt selbst drauf kommen können,'_ schoss es Hermione sofort durch den Kopf. Das – war Harry! Vom verstrubbelten schwarzen Haar, bis hin zu den runden Brillengläsern. Den einzigen Unterschied bildeten seine Augen, die von einem warmen, tiefen Braun waren.

„Er fliegt fast noch schneller, als der Schnatz, darum ist er auch meistens im Besitz des Quaffels und er wirft weit mehr Tore als jeder andere Jäger," , schwärmte Lily mit unverhohlener Begeisterung. „Wir haben den Quidditch Pokal vier mal hintereinander gewonnen, seit er im Team ist! Und…"

An dieser Stelle musste sie Luft holen.

Hermione bemerkte, dass Remus und Peter hinter ihrem Rücken theatralisch mit den Wimpern zu klimpern begonnen hatten und einander in unmissverständlicher Geste angrinsten. Von Frank her kam ein seltsam erstickter Laut, der sehr nach einem Schnauben klang. Lily bremste daraufhin ihre enthusiastischen Ausführungen und wurde rot.

„Und er ist außerdem Schulsprecher," ergänzte sie schlicht.

Blieb nur noch ein einziger Junge übrig. Der schwarzhaarige, düstere, der Hermione mit finsterem Blick musterte.

„Und das –" erklärte Lily und versetzte ihm dabei einen leichten Stoß in den Rücken, „ist Sirius Black."

Hermione bemerkte, dass sie ihn in die Rippen piekste und zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervorpresste: „Jetzt sei nicht so ein Arsch, Sirius. Lächeln tut nicht weh – versuch's mal!"

„Oh-w erw, hi, Géraldine," grummelte er daraufhin ein wenig lahm und mit noch immer finstererem Blick.

Lily gab es offenbar auf und lächelte jetzt wieder Hermione an. „Tja, das sind wir also! Die ganze Bande. Wie du siehst, bin ich das einzige Gryffindor-Mädchen in unserem Jahr. Na ich freu mich vielleicht, dass du da bist!"

„Sind wir etwa die einzigen beiden Mädchen in unserem Jahrgang?" fragte Hermione völlig perplex.

„Ach was!" lachte Lily daraufhin, „Nein, nein, es gibt natürlich noch andere Mädchen. Aber die meisten von ihnen sind in Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff und es gibt auch ein paar in Slytherin – bloß ich sitz ganz allein in meinem Turmzimmer herum."

„Armes Rapunzel," neckte Hermione und Lily grinste zurück.

„Nur zu wahr. Und kein Prinz weit und breit. Bloß lauter Frösche..."

Hermione ging nicht weiter darauf ein. „Also sind alle anderen Gryffindor Mädchen jünger als wir?" fragte sie stattdessen.

„Genau," entgegnete Lily. „Würd ich etwa sonst mit diesem Haufen hier rumhängen?" setzte sie spöttisch hinzu.

Ein Geplänkel, das von den Jungen nur zu bereitwillig aufgenommen wurde.

„Ohw, das tut weh, Lil! Das tut _wirklich_ weh," erklärte James theatralisch und zuckte in vermeintlichem Schmerz vor ihren Worten zurück. „Du must nämlich wissen, Géraldine, dass unsere Lily hier – eine echte _Hexe_ ist!" fügte er dann mit provozierendem Blitzen in den Augen hinzu. „Ich meine – man sieht's ja schon an den Haaren..."

„Ha-ha, was bist du nicht witzig!" konterte diese sofort.

„Nein wirklich – so was von bezaubernd –" höhnte James daraufhin. „Es ist geradezu rührend, wie leicht du immer ein freundliches Wort für jeden findest, Lily – wirklich."

„Und dann ist sie natürlich auch noch Schulsprecherin!" schloss er knapp und immittierte damit ihre vorherigen Ausführungen. Sogar seine Stimme ähnelte der von Harry.

„Bähh –" gab Lily wenig 'zauberhaft' zur Antwort.

„Wisst ihr – wo wir gerade über _Bezauberndes_ reden…" warf Remus ein und beendete damit das fröhliche Geplänkel, „wir sollten uns mal besser beeilen zu Flitwick zu kommen. Meint ihr nicht auch?"

Daraufhin kam Bewegung in die Gruppe. „Uii-ja! Das hab ich ja ganz vergessen! Keuchte Lily entsetzt.

„Nun, _das_ war offensichtlich," grinste Remus.

OO

Eiligen Schrittes und über einige Abkürzungen, die selbst Hermione noch nicht kannte, erreichten sie schließlich den Klassenraum für Zauberkunst, in dem die Ravenclaws bereits vollzählig versammelt waren. Professor Flitwick, der gerade im Begriff war die Stunde zu beginnen, blickte bei ihrem Eintreten auf.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung, Professor," setzte Lily an, doch dieser winkte nur fröhlich und unbekümmert ab.

„Ahh – Kein Problem, Miss Evans. Kein Problem! Man hat mich bereits informiert, dass es in unsere Klasse einen Neuzugang gibt."

Er lächelte ihnen herzlich entgegen. „Aber kommen Sie jetzt, kommen Sie herein – alle miteinander – und lassen Sie uns mit der wunderbaren Kunst des Zauberns beginnen!"

Sein Verhalten Hermione gegenüber hätte sich dabei nicht mehr von dem Figg's unterscheiden können. „Willkommen in Hogwarts, Miss Henshler" erklärte er freundlich. „Ich hoffe, Sie verleben hier eine wunderbare Zeit. Bitte zögern Sie nicht, um Hilfe zu bitten."

Die Stunde selbst verlief recht glatt und unspektakulär und trug sehr dazu bei, dass sich Hermione endlich etwas zu entspannen vermochte.

OO

Als es jedoch an der Zeit war sich zum Klassenraum für Geschichte der Zauberei zu begeben – einem Fach welches sie wiederum mit den Slytherins gemeinsam haben würden – verspürte Hermione ein gänzlich unerwartetes, doch überaus intensives Kribbeln in der Magengegend.

Nur zu gern hätte sie ihre Unruhe damit überspielt in ihre Tasche herumzukramen – doch da war keine – und so sah sie keine andere Möglichkeit, als sich hinter einem von Lily's Büchern zu verschanzen.

„Géraldine," erkundigte sich diese behutsam, „ist alles – in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ja, ja, prima, Lily," entgegnete Hermione rasch „ganz prima! Ich muss nur schnell – etwas nachsehen. Warum fragst du?"

„Och – bloß weil du das Buch falsch herum hältst, Géraldine, nichts weiter," entgegnete diese schlicht.

„O-oh," Hermione wurde rot. Hastig lies sie das Buch sinken – genau in jenem Augenblick, da Snape das Klassenzimmer betrat. Einen Moment lang starrten sie einander einfach nur an. Schwarze Augen, die sich in braune zu bohren schienen und das Gefühl des Flatterns in ihrem Inneren verstärkte sich. Dann, gänzlich unerwartet, senkte Snape den Blick und eilte zu seinem Platz in der hinteren Bankreihe.

Professor Binns brachte die Namen aller durcheinander, wie üblich, als er ihre Anwesenheit überprüfte.

„Jeremy Portsmouth?" Die Slytherins begannen zu kichern, als James die Hand hob.

„Simon Blanche?" Weiteres Gelächter und ein finsterer Blick von Sirius.

„Lucky Mallory?"

„Hier." Ein blasser, silber-blonder Junge hob in betont gelangweilter Geste die Hand.

Hermione zuckte beim Klang dieser Stimme heftig zusammen. Es war der selbe, welcher am Ende des Zaubertrankunterrichts abfällige, gehässige Bemerkungen über ihre fragwürdige 'Tugendhaftigkeit' gemacht hatte.

„Und es ist Malfoy, Professor, Lucius Malfoy – wenn Sie erlauben" erklärte er in gelangweiltem, beinahe herablassendem Tonfall.

„Ja ja, Mr. Mallory, ich bitte uns nicht unnötig aufzuhalten mit derartigen Nebensächlichkeiten…"

Dies Mal war es an den Gryffindors zu lachen.

„Steve Snake?"

„Hier," bemerkte Snape säuerlich und Hermione bemühte sich nach Kräften, nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Lilith Elfin?" fragte Binns schließlich und Lily rief mit lieblicher Stimme: „Hier drüben, Professor!"

Ein Strahlen glitt über das durchscheinende, bläulich weiße Gesicht des geisterhaften Professors als er sich ihnen zuwandte. „Ahh," rief er erfreut, „und da haben wir auch das neue Mädchen – Hermione Granger!"

Wieder hatte Hermione das sichere Gefühl, alle müssten sie daraufhin als das 'entlarven', was sie doch schließlich war, doch, mit Ausnahme ihrer selbst, schien sich niemand auch nur im Geringsten dafür zu interessieren.

Stattdessen verfiel die Klasse in ihr gewohntes, lethargisches Schweigen, während sich Professor Binns in endlosen Ausführungen über die Gobblin Aufstände des 15ten Jahrhunderts erging.

Nur Hermione rutschte dabei unruhig auf ihrem Platz herum, mit dem sicheren Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und als sie schließlich den Kopf wandte und sich umsah, blickte sie direkt in die dunklen, eindringlichen Augen Severus Snapes.

 _~Severus Snape~_

Im Hogwarts der Gegenwart, sah sich der Zaubertrankprofessor mit zwei äußerst missgelaunten und sichtlich beunruhigten Schülern konfrontiert, die sich nach Unterrichtsende vor seinem Pult einfanden.

„Was soll das heißen, _'sie ist verschwunden'_ , Professor?" fragte Potter mit misstrauischem Blick und geradezu überschäumender Arroganz.

„Wie kann sie auf einmal verschwunden sein?" grollte der junge Weasley neben ihm.

 _~Hermione~_

Hermione's Befürchtungen, die anderen Gryffindors könnten sie aufgrund der Vorkommnisse im Zaubertrankunterricht von vornherein ablehnen, bewahrheitete sich nicht.

Lily schien geradezu überglücklich, endlich eine Freundin gefunden zu haben. Auch Frank war sehr freundlich zu ihr und selbst Peter schien – zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt zumindest – wirklich nett zu sein. James hatte kaum ein Auge für irgendetwas außer Lily und Remus war schlicht und ergreifend sein übliches gutherziges und langmütiges Selbst.

Nur Sirius schien noch immer verärgert. Tatsächlich erzürnte ihn ihr vermeidliches Interesse an ‚ _Snivellus_ ' oder _'Snape dem miesen Schleimbeutel'_ – wie er ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit zu bezeichnen pflegte – in geradezu überraschendem Maße.

OO

Während des Mittagessens, als sich die Jungen in einer hitzigen Diskussion über das bevorsehende Quidditschspiel gegen die Ravenclaws am kommenden Wochenende ereiferten, hatten Lily and Hermione die Möglichkeit zu einem eigenen, weitgehend ungestörten Gespräch. „Also, weißt du, Géraldine, verzeih, dass ich so offen frage, aber – Woher kommst du eigentlich? Und warum hast du mitten im Schuljahr das Internat gewechselt?"

„Oh, emm, Beauxbatons," murmelte Hermione mit einem Mund voller Karottensalat und voller Unbehagen über die offensichtliche Lüge. Ich komme von Beauxbatons."

„ _Das_ hab ich mir gedacht!" entgegnete Lily beinahe triumphierend. Ihr herzliches Lächeln machte den unbehaglichen Effekt jedoch wett.

„Wieso das?" fragte Hermione, um Zeit zu gewinnen.

„Na wegen deines Vornamens."

„Oh – ach so, ja, sicher," murmelte Hermione erleichtert. „Und Lily.."

„Ja?"

„Bitte frag nicht weiter, warum ich gewechselt habe. Es war aus sehr – persönlichen Gründen… und ich… möchte lieber nicht weiter darüber sprechen."

„Oh, natürlich nicht, Géraldine," beschwichtigte Lily sie hastig. „Du musst mir überhaupt nichts sagen! Aber – du _kannst_ mit mir reden, wenn du das möchtest. Ich würde zuhören."

Hermione lächelte dankbar.

OO

Am Abend, im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors – welcher Hermione auf eine geradezu befremdliche Weise unverändert und vertraut erschien – plauderten die beiden Mädchen stattdessen weiter über diese und jene Belanglosigkeit, was eine ungewohnte, jedoch nicht unwillkommene Erfahrung für Hermione darstellte.

Sirius und Remus spielten indessen Schach. Zaubererschach, versteht sich. Peter schrieb Remus' Aufsatz in 'Verwandlung' ab, während Frank über seinen eigenen Aufgaben brütete.

„Wo ist eigentlich James?" fragte Hermione schließlich, überrascht darüber, dass sie ihn nirgends entdecken konnte.

„Oh," hauchte Lily. Wie immer, wenn die Sprache auf James kam wurde sie nervös. „Er muss wohl noch auf dem Quidditch Feld sein, denke ich. Beim Training."

„In der Tat. Und es ist ganz allein dir zu verdanken, Géraldine, dass sie heute mal nicht schlotternd vor Kälte auf den Rängen hockt um zu zusehen," warf Remus mit einem gutwilligen Grinsen ein.

„Ach was!" gab Lily heftig zurück, doch Hermione bemerkte sehr wohl, dass die leichte Röte, die ihre Wangen überzog bis an die Wurzeln ihres flammend rotten Haares emporstieg.

 _OO_

Später, in ihrem Schlafsaal, schwärmte Lily zunächst recht zögerlich, dann immer deutlicher von James Potter.

Ihre Wangen begannen zu glühen und ihre Augen zu leuchten, als sie von seinem Quidditsch-Talent sprach – seinen herausragenden magischen Fähigkeiten – seiner Fröhlichkeit und Gutherzigkeit – dem hinreißend wirren Haar und den sanften, kastanienbraunen Augen…

Hermione seufzte schwer. Es war ein langer Abend.

In dem sanften, diffusen Zwielicht der Kerzen auf ihren Nachtkonsolen hätte dies vor Verliebtheit und Begeisterung glühende, rothaarige Mädchen, das dort drüben, im Himmelbett gegenüber – in ein langes, weißes Nachthemd gekleidet, die angezogenen Knie umarmend zwischen den scharlachrot und goldgemusterten Decken und Kissen kauerte, ebenso gut Ginny sein können, die sich in endlosen Schwärmereien über Harry erging.

„Und? Gehst du mit ihm? Ich meine geht ihr aus?" fragte Hermione schließlich behutsam, mehr um ihren eigenen, verwirrenden Gedanken über Zeit und Raum zu entkommen, denn aus wirklicher Neugier.

Wieder wurde Lily rot. „Ach nein, das jetzt gerade nicht," bemerkte sie nicht ohne Bedauern, bevor sie grinsend herausplatzte: „Aber ich hätte nichts dagegen!"

„Na, er wohl auch nicht, nehme ich mal an," setze Hermione schmunzelnd hinzu.

Lily geriet darüber in helle Begeisterung. „Meinst du? Wirklich?!" fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Mm, ja. Ich _könnte_ mir vorstellen, dass er dich mag," erwiderte Hermione.

„Ohh," Lily strahlte – jetzt geradezu enthusiastisch.

„Und du, Géraldine?" fragte sie dann. „Hattest _du_ einen Freund, an deiner alten Schule? Einen festen Freund, meine ich?"

„Nein," erwiderte Hermione knapp. Mit einem Mal, fühlte sie sich _wirklich_ bedrückt.

Dass sie jetzt und hier, in eben jenem Bett lag, in dem sie normalerweise liegen sollte, machte die Situation auch nicht gerade leichter. Sie fragte sich, was ihre Freunde wohl gerade tun mochten. Ob sie sich um sie sorgen würden?

Sie konnte sich nur allzugut vorstellen wie Harry und Ron nach ihr suchen würden. Wie besorgt sie sein würden… Ob Dumbledore ihnen erzählt haben mochte, was mit ihr geschehen war? Natürlich nur, sofern Snape ihn über den Unfall in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte… Snape— Es war alles ganz allein seine Schuld!

All die Sorgen und Unannehmlichkeiten dieses langen, ereignisreichen Tages. Der Zaubertrankunterricht – und Geschichte… Snapes überraschend anziehendes, jungenhaftes siebzenjähriges Selbst. Dass sie ihn ausgerechnet hier, in dieser seltsamen Zeit als Teenager, direkt vor Augen hatte – und dass er dabei auch noch so verwirrend gut aussehen musste…

Dass alles war einfach ein bisschen zu viel…

Als sie zu weinen begann, kletterte Lily in ihr Bett um sie zu trösten. Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz am Fußende des Bettes, Hermione gegenüber und nahm – sehr vorsichtig und behutsam – ihre Hand in ihre. „Es, es tut mir leid," begann sie zaghaft, „Ich – wollte dich nicht traurig machen."

Hermione schniefte, laut und vernehmlich, ergriff ihren Zauberstab und beschwor mit zitternden Fingern ein Taschentuch hervor, in dass sie sich heftig und ausgiebig schnäuzte.

„Was bedrückt dich denn nur so sehr, Géraldine?" forschte Lily behutsam, wobei ihre Fingerspitzen sanft und tröstend über Hermiones Handrücken strichen. Ehrliche Besorgnis schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

„Ich fühl mich so entsetzlich – verloren…" erklärte Hermione mit zittriger, tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Oh ja – Ja, natürlich," murmelte Lily verständnisvoll. „Du vermisst deine Freunde, stimmt's?"

Hermione nickte wieder. „Die ganze Zeit über – Oh Lily, sie fehlen mir so sehr…"

Wieder drückte Lily ihre Hand. „Erzähl mir von Ihnen," bat sie.

 **A/N:** Vielen Dank für die Resonanz! Ich freue mich sehr darüber.

Serpentina


	6. Gelbäugige Kater

**Geteilte Zeit**

 _ **Kapitel 6**_ -Gelbäugige Kater-

Hermione zögerte, denn es wäre wohl in höchstem Maße unklug, Lily etwas über die Zukunft zu verraten. Dumbledore hatte ihr ein Versprechen abgenommen und auch nach allen Regeln der Zeitreisenden konnte sie dergleichen einfach nicht tun. Dennoch schien es beinahe zu schwer – genau zu wissen worin all dieses Glück und all ihre Träume enden würden und es trotzdem einfach so hinnehmen zu müssen – obwohl sie doch die Gelegenheit hatte all dies zu verändern…

„Nun, zunächst einmal ist da Ron," begann sie daher zunächst zögerlich – beinahe furchtsam – gewann jedoch schnell an Zuversicht. „Die Kurzform für Ronald. Er ist ein Rotschopf, genau wie du. Aber er hat eine Menge Sommersprossen. Er ist ziemlich groß und schlaksig, mit großen Händen und Füßen. Und er hat ein Temperament, sag ich dir – kann in Nullkommanichts an die Decke gehen und schrecklich beleidigt sein. Aber – er ist ein aufrichtiger, warmherziger Freund. Man kann sich immer auf ihn verlassen, wenn es darauf ankommt. Er hat allerdings entsetzliche Angst vor Spinnen..."

Lily lächelte. „Das klingt sehr nett, finde ich."

„Ja, das ist er." Wieder schnäuzte sich Hermione ausgiebig. „Mein anderer bester Freund ist Harry," fuhr sie dann fort, sorgfältig auf jedes ihrer Worte bedacht. „Er ist kleiner als Ron. Beinahe ein bisschen mager, aber er sieht wirklich gut aus. Sein Haar ist pechschwarz und er hat grüne Augen."

„Harry?" hakte Lily nach. „Ist das die Abkürzung für Harold, oder so?"

„Nein," antwortete Hermione zögerlich. „er heißt einfach nur Harry."

„Das ist aber ein hübscher Name," bemerkte Lily nachdenklich, „gefällt mir, irgendwie."

Hermione lächelte unwillkürlich und murmelte halblaut: „Hätt ich mir denken können."

„Ja? Wieso?" fragte Lily überrascht.

Hermione hob die Schultern. „Ach, bloß so – Ich dachte einfach, dass du den Namen mögen würdest, nichts weiter," entgegnete sie ausweichend.

Lily jedoch schien nicht weiter beunruhigt.

„Ach so. Schwarzes Haar und grüne Augen, sagst du?" wiederholte sie dann mit verträumter Stimme. „Ach- _das_ klingt einfach süß –"

„Mmm." Nervös und unbehaglich kratzte sich Hermione am Ohr. Was hatte sie da bloß angezettelt? Über Harry zu sprechen schien ihr irgendwie überhaupt keine gute Idee.

„Wie ist er denn so?" unterbrach Lily ihre Gedanken.

„Wer?"

„Na, dein Einfach-nur-Harry? Du magst ihn, hab ich recht?"

„Klar mag ich ihn!" erwiderte Hermione ausweichend, „ich meine - er ist ein großartiger Zauberer und – er spielt Quidditch - den Sucher in unserem Team und er…"

„Tatsächlich?!" fragte Lily erstaunt. „Das klingt ja fast wie James, findest du nicht auch?"

„Mhm," räumte Hermione nach kurzem Zögern ein, „ein bisschen."

Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie nicht bereits zu viel ausgeplaudert hatte mit ihrer Beschreibung.

„Ich frag mich allerdings," bemerkte Lily nach kurzem Zögern, nachdenklich, „wieso deine Freunde in Beauxbatons englische Vornamen haben."

„Oo-ch- das – muss einfach ein ulkiger Zufall sein, denke ich," erklärte Hermione ausweichend.

„Mmm – zu ulkig," stimmte Lily mit augenscheinlich gleichmütigem Schulterzucken zu. „Sachen gibt's…"

OO

Als Lily schließlich in ihr eigenes Bett zurück geklettert war, fühlte sich Hermione bereits um einiges besser als zuvor. Über ihre Freunde zu sprechen hatte sich tatsächlich als wohltuend erwiesen.

Als sie die Augen schloss, hörte sie Lily durch die Dunkelheit murmeln: „Warte nur, bis wir wieder nach Hogsmeade gehen, Géraldine. Es ist das einzige, nur von Hexen und Zauberern bewohnte Dorf Englands und es ist ganz einfach fabelhaft dort. Es wird dir gefallen, ganz bestimmt. Oh, wir werden ja soviel Spaß haben…"

Mit einem Lächeln kuschelte Hermione ihr Gesicht tiefer in die Kissen. Sie hätte es weitaus schlimmer treffen können mit ihrer unfreiwilligen Zeitreise. Und die Aussicht auf einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade erschien ihr auf einmal sehr verlockend. Hogsmeade! Mit dieser Bande! Na das mochte heiter werden! Daran bestand wohl kein Zweifel. Irgendwie freute sie sich beinahe schon darauf.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen glitt sie schließlich in den Schlaf hinüber.

 _~Severus Snape~_

Silbrig schimmerndes Mondlicht erfüllte die verlassen daliegenden Korridore der Schule. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht und alles war still.

Lautlos wie ein Schatten durchwanderte Severus Snape die nächtliche Einsamkeit; das einzige Geräusch rings umher, das Flüstern seines Umhangs auf den steinernen Stufen. Kein Schüler kreuzte seinen Weg, was er beinahe schon bedauerte.

In seiner augenblicklichen Verfassung hätte er es durchaus begrüßen mögen eine Strafarbeit zu verhängen oder zumindest Hauspunkte abzuziehen. Irgendetwas um seiner düsteren Stimmung Ausdruck zu verleihen und die zermürbenden Grübeleien zu durchbrechen.

Er seufzte unwillig. Aller Müdigkeit zum Trotz - an Schlaf war schlichtweg nicht zu denken. Nicht, dass er es nicht versucht hätte – doch es war ihm nicht gelungen. Stattdessen hatten Trugbilder ihn heimgesucht. Bizarre Vorstellungen der Schrecken welche Miss Granger in einer anderen Zeit erwarten mochten…

Einmal zumindest musste er jedoch kurz eingenickt sein, denn er hatte einen überaus seltsamen Traum durchlebt, in welchem er ihr in der Zeit seiner eigenen Schultage hier in Hogwarts begegnet war.

Dieser Traum – oder was immer es gewesen sein mochte- hatte ihm tatsächlich vorgegaukelt, sie säße mit ihm gemeinsam im Zaubertrankunterricht der alten Professor Figg und habe Zaubertrankzutaten rezitiert, die _er_ an die Tafel hatte schreiben müssen. Noch immer klang ihre Stimme in seiner Erinnerung nach. Weniger selbstbewusst als sonst – beinahe schon zögerlich. Auf mangelndes Wissen um die erforderlichen Zutaten konnte dies nicht zurückzuführen sein. Er wusste, dass sie sehr wohl darüber verfügte. Er selbst hatte es ihr vermittelt.

Doch jene Miss Granger war voller Zaudern, Zaghaftigkeit und Unruhe gewesen. Sogar ihre Augen hatten dies gespiegelt. Augen, welche die Farbe geschmolzenen Honigs hatten. Gleich mehrmals in jener Stunde war er ihrem Blick begegnet, hatte das feine Band von Sommersprossen über ihrer Nase betrachtet, das üppige, von rötlichen Lichtreflexen gekrönte zimtfarbene Haar...

Nie zuvor war ihm all dies aufgefallen. Vielleicht entsprach es auch überhaupt nicht den Tatsachen. Er pflegte dererlei Dingen keine Beachtung zu schenken.

Nun jedoch... Bizarr wie die Situation nun einmal war, vermochte er ‚Traum' schwerlich von ‚Realität' abzugrenzen.

Offenbar hatte der ganze leidige Vorfall weit mehr Auswirkungen auf ihn als ihm lieb gewesen wäre. Keine körperlichen, sondern – er haste es geradezu sich dies selbst einzugestehen, doch es war nichts als die unerfreuliche, unbehagliche Wahrheit – auf emotionaler Ebene.

Er sorgte sich um die notorische Besserwisserin – fühlte sich verantwortlich – schuldig und… schlicht weg seltsam.

Was immer es auch war, er vermochte nicht klar zu benennen, was genau ihn umtrieb.

OO

Auch sein Gespräch mit Albus, den er in den frühen Abendstunden in dessen Büro aufgesucht hatte, hatte gewiss nicht dazu beigetragen, seine Beunruhigung zu zerstreuen.

„Es tut mir leid, das sagen zu müssen," hatte Albus ihm eröffnet, „doch ich kann mir zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt nicht vorstellen, wie es uns gelingen sollte sie zurückzuholen – wenn wir nicht einmal wissen, ‚wann' wir zu suchen haben."

„Selbstverständlich müssen ihre Eltern informiert werden..."

„Ich scheue diesen Schritt, zugegebenermaßen, Severus..."

An dieser Stelle hatte der alte Mann seine Nasenwurzel mit Daumen und Zeigefinger umfasst – ganz so als wolle er ein unliebsames Gefühl oder einen Schatten aus seinen Gedanken vertreiben und für einen Moment war er Severus müde und beinahe zerbrechlich erschienen. In jenem Augenblick schien sich die Last seiner Jahre in jeder Falte seines gütigen Gesichts, in jeder Strähne seines schlohweißen Haares zu spiegeln – beinahe greifbar zu sein.

Dann hatte Albus die Augen wieder geöffnet und der Bann war gebrochen.

„Ich wage allerdings gar nicht daran zu denken," hatte er gemurmelt. „Es wird für sie ungleich schwerer sein zu begreifen, was geschehen ist. Für sie als Muggle ist das Konzept einer Zeitreise schlichtweg unbegreiflich. Reine Fiktion möchte man sagen und nun auf einmal grausame Realität, betrifft es doch ihre Tochter. Sie ist ihr einziges Kind, Severus."

Müde hatte er den Kopf geschüttelt, ehe er mit einem tiefen Seufzen fortfuhr: „Oh ich scheue wahrlich dieses Gespräch... doch es nützt ja nichts..."

„Könnten wir nicht - jemanden schicken, sie zu suchen?" hatte Severus voller Anspannung eingewandt. Albus jedoch hatte daraufhin abermals lediglich müde den Kopf geschüttelt.

„Das wird leider nicht möglich sein, Severus," hatte der alte Mann geantwortet. „Niemals würde das Ministerium eine derartige Erlaubnis erteilen – und selbst wenn... Sie könnte überall sein, Severus. In der näheren oder fernen Vergangenheit – ja vielleicht sogar in der Zukunft. Wohin also sollten wir denjenigen schicken, der sich aufmachen wollte sie zu suchen? Und darüber hinaus – wer sollte ein solches Wagnis auf sich nehmen?"

„Ich würde es tun," hatte Severus spontan zur Antwort gegeben.

„Du, Severus?" hatte Albus ihn bei diesem Vorschlag mit unverhohlener Überraschung gefragt. „Verzeih meine Überraschung, Severus, doch – Miss Granger ist weder eine Schülerin deines Hauses, noch scheinst du sie sonderlich zu schätzen und... Weshalb in aller Welt, solltest du ein solches Risiko auf dich nehmen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Albus," hatte Severus entgegnet. „Ich... nun sagen wir, ich fühle mich... in gewisser Weise verantwortlich... für das, was ihr widerfahren ist. Deshalb..."

„Mein lieber Freund - " hatte Albus daraufhin mit ernster und sichtlich bekümmerter Miene eingewandt. „Ich bitte dich: Was immer auch geschehen mag – gib _dir_ nicht die Schuld daran!"

Doch das änderte rein gar nichts daran, wie Severus selbst die Dinge sah. Er _fühlte_ sich verantwortlich. Schuldig...

Nur deshalb hatte er wohl auch Potter und dem jungen Weasley ihr unsäglich impertinentes Verhalten durchgehen lassen, als diese ihn früher an diesem Nachmittag mehr oder weniger ins Kreuzverhör genommen hatten – auf eine Weise die ihnen unter normalen Umständen ganz sicher eine ordentliche Strafarbeit eingebracht hätte. Doch heute? Nicht der kleinste Tadel. Nicht einmal Hauspunkte hatte er ihnen dafür abgezogen.

Und doch änderte all dies nichts an der beunruhigenden und unumstößlichen Tatsache: Die junge Miss Granger war und blieb verschwunden.

OO

Ohne den Weg bewusst gewählt zu haben, stand Severus jetzt wieder am Fuß der breiten Marmortreppe. Nun jedoch fiel blasses Mondlicht anstelle der Sonnenstrahlen durch das hohe gotisch geformte Fenster. Alles ringsumher war in Stille und dämmriges Zwielicht getaucht.

Bedächtig setzte Severus einen Fuß auf die unterste Stufe der Treppe. Dann einen weiteren. Langsam, beinahe zögerlich näherte er sich der Stelle an welcher sich Miss Granger an diesem Morgen auf so eindrucksvolle Weise in Luft aufgelöst zu haben schien.

Der jammervolle Klang eines flehendlichen Miauens ließ ihn innehalten. Ein großes, rötliches Etwas erschien am oberen Treppenabsatz. Etwas das sich bei näherem Hinsehen als Katze herausstellte. Ein Kater vielmehr – Miss Granger's Familiar - dessen schiere Masse an Fell selbst den buschigen Schopf seiner Besitzerin noch zu übertreffen schien. Er schien nach ihr zu suchen.

Es war die wohl hässlichste Katze, die Severus je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Säbelbeinig und mit wahrhaft missmutigem Gesichtsausdruck, folgte das Tier der Spur seiner Herrin die Treppe hinab bis hin zu eben jenem Punkt auf den Severus gerade noch gedankenverloren gestarrt hatte. Dort blieb es stehen, schnupperte an den Stufen ober- und unterhalb jener Stelle und drehte sich dann mit beinahe ratlos anmutendem Gesichtsausdruck im Kreis. Ein weiteres herzerweichendes Miauen, bevor sich seine leuchtend gelben Augen schließlich auf Severus richteten.

Wenn irgendeine Katze vorwurfsvoll dreinblicken konnte, dann diese. Sie starrte. Abschätzend. Wissend.

Severus betrachtete die leuchtend gelben Augen des Katers mit einem Gefühl der Wehmut. Als Junge hatte auch er einst eine Katze mit solchen Augen gehabt...

 **OO**

In seinem Bett im Schlafsaal der Slytherins lag Severus Snape an jenem Abend noch lange wach. Sein Zauberstab auf dem Kissen neben ihm erzeugte ein angenehmes, dämmriges Licht. Die schweren dunkelgrünen Samtvorhänge, die sein Bett umgaben, waren zugezogen. Dennoch konnte Severus seinen eigenen Atem in der eisigen Luft erkennen.

Er war daran gewöhnt. Es war schließlich sein Abschlussjahr. Doch er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie fürchterlich er in seinem ersten Jahr hier gefroren hatte. Es wurde nie wirklich warm in den Kerkern und der Winter machte es gewiss nicht besser.

Glücklicherweise waren die schweren Samtvorhänge bestens dazu angetan die Kälte und die leisen Schlafgeräusche der anderen Jungen größtenteils fernzuhalten und ihm selbst eine gewisse Privatsphäre zu verschaffen.

Darüber hinaus lag Nostradamus, sein riesiger schwarzer Kater, auf seiner Brust und – schnurrte. Geisterabwesend streichelte Severus das glatte, seidenweiche Fell. Der Kater schnurrte genüsslich und senkte seine Krallen in Severus' Schlafanzugjacke, während er ihn mit zu Schlitzen verengten, gelblichen Augen fixierte.

Die meisten Katzen hatten grünliche Augen, sinnierte Severus. Es war recht selten eine mit gelber Augenfarbe zu finden.

Er mochte diesen Kater sehr und sprach oft mit ihm wenn die anderen Jungen bereits schliefen. Nostradamus schien soviel mehr zu verstehen als seine Hauskameraden es taten. Er hatte ihn schon seit dem Tag an dem er seinen Hogwarts-Brief erhalten hatte und sein Vater ihn mit in die Winkelgasse genommen hatte um alles Notwendige für sein erstes Hogwartsjahr zusammenzustellen.

"Nox," murmelte Severus nun leise und das Licht seines Zauberstabes erlosch.

Mit einem entspannten Aufseufzen lehne er sich in die Stille der Dunkelheit zurück.

Es war so viel leichter sich über Manches klar zu werden und sich Anderes einzugestehen, was er sich bei Tageslicht nicht bewusst zu machen gewagt hätte, jetzt, da es still und dunkel war. Es war – beruhigend nach den Aufregungen des Tages - friedvoll.

Langsam und ohne sein eigenes Zutun traten die Ereignisse des Tages ihm erneut vor Augen und wieder verspürte er eine nervöse Anspannung und innere Unruhe die ihn beim Blickwechsel mit der neuen Gryffindor Schülerin erfasst hatten. Dreimal waren ihre Blicke einander an diesem Tag begegnet. Zunächst im Zaubertrankunterricht – als sie sich so seltsam verhalten hatte, beinahe als würde sie ihn erkennen, was überhaupt nicht möglich war, da er sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte – und später, als er das Klassenzimmer für ‚Geschichte der Magie' betreten hatte. Auch da hatte sie ihn angesehen.

Genau wie in ‚Zaubertränke', war sie rot geworden und genau wie zuvor hatte ihn ihre Reaktion in tiefste Verwirrung gestürzt. Er hatte den Blick kaum von ihr wenden können. Die ganze Stunde über hatte er immer wieder zu ihr hinübergestarrt. Lucius hatte das alles sehr amüsiert.

Dann plötzlich hatte sie sich umgewandt und ihn angesehen, ganz so als habe sie seinen Blick gespürt.

Es war ihm beinahe vorgekommen als sei sie gewissermaßen an ihm interessiert, aber... Nun, das konnte wohl kaum möglich sein, oder etwa doch? Sie war schließlich in Gryffindor. Gryffindors mieden für gewöhnlich die Slytherins. Und Slytherins … Wie auch immer... Es passte einfach nicht!

Hätte sie nicht in Ravenclaw sein können? Oder wenigstens in Hufflepuff? Slytherin wäre natürlich perfekt gewesen – aber ausgerechnet Gryffindor... Er seufzte leise. Wie schade...

Im Gemeinschaftsraum hatte es an diesem Abend noch eine Menge Gerede über ‚Die Neue' gegeben. Lucius hatte ein paar weitere blöde Bemerkungen gemacht und Mellon McNair hatte am Meisten darüber gelacht.

Wieder seufzte Severus freudlos. Er hatte sich ein paar mal mit ihr verabredet, ganz wie sein Vater es wollte – doch er war nicht sonderlich an ihr interessiert.

Wieder erschien das Gesicht Géraldine Henschlers vor seinem geistigen Auge. Der Gedanke an eine Verabredung mit _ihr_ erschien ihm weitaus verlockender und ließ Severus' Herz auf eine geradezu verwirrende Weise schneller schlagen.

Er lächelte, gedankenverloren.

Ob sie wieder jedes Mal rot werden würde, wenn ihre Blicke sich träfen? Oder – wenn er eine Strähne dieses üppigen zimtfarbenen Haares aus ihrem Gesicht streichen und versuchen mochte sie zu – küssen...

Irritiert schüttelte er den Gedanken ab. Wie kam er nur jetzt auf so was?! Er kannte sie doch überhaupt nicht! Sie war hübsch, ganz ohne Frage, aber, das allein konnte es doch wohl nicht sein.

Mit plötzlichem Schrecken rang er nach Luft. _‚Er war doch nicht etwa verknallt in sie?!'_

Er wollte das auf gar keinen Fall. Die Leute schienen nicht sonderlich geistreich zu handeln, wenn sie es waren... Es war erschreckend... und ganz und gar nicht erstrebenswert in seinen Augen. Langsam und zögerlich gab er dem sperrigen Gedanken Raum... Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht; schloss er mit sichtlicher Erleichterung.

Sie war schön. Zweifellos. Und klug, offenbar auch. Und sie... Sie hatte auf eine verwirrende Art und Weise Interesse an ihm gezeigt, die ihn überhaupt erst auf derartige Gedanken gebracht hatte...

Auch Lucius' Kommentare mochten dazu beigetragen haben. Was er da über sie gesagt hatte...

Unwillig schüttelte Severus auch diesen Gedanken ab. Nein! Auch daran wollte er gar nicht erst denken! Sie hatte gewiss nicht verdient, dass so über sie geredet wurde!

Er rief sich die Begegnung im Zaubertrankunterricht in Erinnerung und lächelte. Géraldine war...

Sie war schön und klug und schien so zaghaft, beinahe scheu – und sie wurde auf eine geradezu bezaubernde Weise rot, die ihn...

Er stutzte. _‚Oh, verdammt!'_

Er _wollte_ nicht, dass seine Beobachtung irgendetwas anderes ausdrückte als Objektivität. Und doch lag wohl wenig objektives in seiner Bewertung der Schönheit ihrer Augen...

Irgendwie hatte ihn ihr Auftauchen, ihr gesamtes Verhalten total überrumpelt. Ja - das mochte es sein.

Aber morgen, morgen würde ihn der Blick ihrer honigfarbenen Augen nicht mehr derart aus der Fassung bringen – morgen würde alles wieder ganz normal und einfach sein, ganz bestimmt...

„Was hältst denn du von alledem, Nossy?" flüsterte er. Der Kater jedoch maunzte nur und stupste seinen Kopf gegen seine Hand. Severus lachte leise auf. „Ahh ja, vielen Dank für die präzise Einschätzung der Situation. Du bist wie immer eine große Hilfe. Willst also bloß wieder gestreichelt werden, mhmmh?"

Der Kater schnurrte wieder und stupste ihn erneut an. Langsam und gedankenverloren ließ Severus seine Hand über das seidige schwarze Fell gleiten, bis sie beide schließlich einschliefen.

 **OO**

Ein paar Sekunden lang starrte Severus die rötliche Katze an. Sie hatte gelbliche Augen, genau wie Nossy.

„Sie ist nicht hier, es tut mir leid," raunte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, hockte er sich hin und streckte die Hand aus. „Komm her," lockte er. „Na komm, Katerchen, ich tu dir nichts."

Mit angehaltenem Atem wartete er gespannt und nach einigen Augenblicken des Zögerns bewegte sich der rote Kater die Treppe herunter, den buschigen Schwanz hoch in die Luft gestreckt, auf ihn zu.

Er schnupperte an Severus' Fingerspitzen, schien dabei mehr als nur seinen Geruch wahrzunehmen und zögerte abermals, ehe er sein Urteil fällte. Severus lächelte unwillkürlich, als er die kühle kleine Nasenspitze gegen seine Handfläche stupsen spürte. „Das ist schon besser, nicht wahr?"

Langsam, um das aufgewühlte Tier nicht weiter zu erschrecken, ließ er sich auf einer der Stufen nieder und begann behutsam über das dichte rote Fell des Katers zu streicheln. Dieser tänzelte auf der Stelle und wölbte seinen Rücken der streichelnden Hand entgegen. Ein paar Augenblicke noch zuckte der dicke, buschige Schwanz voller Unruhe. Dann gab der Kater den Widerstand auf, schmiegte seinen dicken, Kopf gegen Severus Bein und begann hingebungsvoll – zu schnurren.

„Ja, so ist es gut," murmelte er sanft. „Guter Junge, hab nur keine Angst. Wir werden sie finden. Das müssen wir einfach, nicht wahr? Ja, so ein guter Junge, bist du. Ja. So ist's fein – Was meinst du? Magst du nicht mit mir kommen? Ich hab noch Hühnchen in meinem Arbeitszimmer. Wie ist es?"

Da er noch weit weniger als sonst den Wunsch nach Gesellschaft verspürt hatte, war Severus an diesem Abend nicht in die Große Halle gegangen. Die Hauselfen jedoch hatten – vermutlich auf Albus' Anweisung hin – dennoch ein leichtes Abendessen für ihn bereitgestellt.

„Hühnchen, das magst du doch sicher, Katerchen, nicht wahr?" lockte er und als er sich schließlich erhob um in seine Räume zurückzukehren, entschloss sich der rote Kater ihm zu folgen.


	7. Eine Menge Schnee

**Geteilte Zeit**

 _ **Kapitel 7**_ -Eine Menge Schnee-

.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Tages, die in warmer, honiggoldener Bahn auf den alten Holzdielen schimmerten, fielen durch eine Lücke zwischen den roten Samtvorhängen direkt auf Hermione's Kissen. Sie blinzelte.

Mit einem schläfrigen Wohlgefühl rollte sie sich noch einmal auf die andere Seite, um den Bildern ihres Traumes nachzuhängen, welche ihr noch immer so deutlich vor Augen standen, dass sie beinahe wirklich erschienen.

Ein so seltsamer Traum war es gewesen... Sie hatte doch tatsächlich allen Ernstes geglaubt, in der _Zeit_ gestrandet zu sein. In… der Vergangenheit; jenen Tagen, da Harry's Eltern, Sirius und Remus hier zur Schule gegangen waren… und Snape…

Snape – Sie hatte von Snape geträumt. Wie seltsam.

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln setzte sie sich schließlich auf um auch den letzten Rest ihres Traumes abzuschütteln, der ihr – noch immer – erstaunlich real erschien.

Wie so oft, schliefen die anderen Mädchen noch und wie so oft entschloss sich Hermione – auch an diesem Morgen – noch vor dem Frühstück hinunter in die Bibliothek zu gehen.

Als sie die Beine über die Bettkante schwang, fiel ihr Blick auf das Bett neben ihrem.

Auch hier waren die Vorhänge nicht vollständig geschlossen und so erhaschte Hermione einen kurzen Blick auf die schlafende Mitschülerin. Parvati lag auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht abgewandt, das lange, lockige rote Haar wie ein Fächer über das Kissen gebreitet.

Hermione erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

Rote?! Locken? Parvati hatte keine Locken! Ihr Haar war zwar lang aber glatt – und tiefschwarz! Das Mädchen dort drüben war nicht Parvati! Ganz sicher nicht. Aber –

„Ginny?" forschte Hermione hoffnungsvoll. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wieso Ginny anstelle von Parvati in deren Bett liegen sollte, ihr Verstand jedoch verlangte geradezu verzweifelt nach irgendeiner halbwegs vernünftigen Erklärung und das möglichst schnell.

Es _konnte_ doch einfach nicht sein – dass ihr Traum, ihr seltsamer, befremdlicher, absolut unrealistischer Traum tatsächlich - der Wirklichkeit entsprach...

„Mmmhm," grummelte das rothaarige Mädchen verschlafen und drehte sich um. „Oh-hi! Morgen, Géraldine…" Damit klappte sie eine Hand über den Mund und gähnte herzhaft. „Ich dachte schon, ich hätte das Alles bloß geträumt!"

„Geht mir auch so - " murmelte Hermione fassungslos.

Lily schien nicht ganz folgen zu können. „Häh? Was meinst du?" fragte sie verduzt und gähnte wieder.

„Ach nichts weiter - vergiss es," seufzte Hermione mit sichtlicher Frustration in der Stimme. „Morgen, Lily."

~Severus Snape~

Erst als die Kerze auf dem Tisch neben ihm zu flackern begann, hob Severus Snape den Blick. Er war derartig in seine Lektüre vertieft gewesen, dass er überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte, wie der Morgen über die nebelverhangenen Felder herangekrochen war und nun durch die hohen schmalen Fenster der Bibliothek heraufdämmerte.

Mit frustrierten Aufseufzen schloss er das schwere, ledergebundene Buch, in welchem er zuletzt gelesen hatte. Das Geräusch hallte durchdringend in der Stille wider und Staub tanzte im Morgenlicht. Langsam hob Severus beide Arme über den Kopf um seinen schmerzenden Rücken zu strecken.

Der große Kater im Stuhl neben seinem öffnete jedoch lediglich kurz die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen und gähnte herzhaft, ehe er sich entschloss einfach weiter zu schlafen. Ganz offensichtlich war er an derartiges menschliches Verhalten bereits gewöhnt und schien sich nicht im Geringsten an der nächtlichen Recherche zu stören.

Nur mühsam unterdrückte Severus seinerseits ein Gähnen. Er hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Stunde um Stunde hatte er über den alten Büchern und Schriftrollen gesessen und nach Ansätzen gesucht, die es ermöglichen mochten Miss Granger in der Zeit aufzuspüren – wann immer sie sich auch befand – und idealer Weise sogar Kontakt zu ihr herzustellen. Doch das bisherige Ergebnis war mehr als enttäuschend gewesen – und ihr Zeitumkehrer...

Er seufze wieder. Es schien schwieriger als gedacht. Ein wenig resigniert rieb er sich die müden Augen und betrachtete das kreative Chaos das er da fabriziert hatte.

Ein beträchtlicher Stapel von Büchern türmte sich auf dem Tisch vor ihm. Mehrere aufgeschlagene Bücher und kurze, hastig gekritzelte Notizen umgaben ihn und auch der Boden war mit zahlreichen, verworfenen Notizen bedeckt. Weitere Bücher türmten sich zu beiden Seiten des Tisches. Jene, die er bereits bearbeitet hatte zu seiner Linken und ein weiterer, noch weitaus höherer Stapel zur Rechten. Er würde später mit seiner Recherche fortfahren müssen.

Mit einem weiteren frustrierten Aufseufzen markierte er daher all jene Bücher, die es noch zu durchforsten galt, zückte den Zauberstab und begann sie auf ihre Regale zurück schweben zu lassen. Er beseitigte die Papierflut auf dem Boden, sammelte seine Sachen zusammen und schickte sich schließlich an, zum Frühstück in die Große Halle hinunter zu gehen.

Er fühlte sich wie zerschlagen, nach der durchwachten Nacht doch es half nichts – ein weiterer langer Tag lag vor ihm.

~Hermione~

„Frühaufsteherin, was?" bemerkte Lily wenig enthusiastisch.

Hermione nickte nur. Grinsend trat sie ans Fenster um die sonnige Winterlandschaft zu betrachten. „Es hat geschneit," erklärte sie dann sichtlich begeistert, „eine ganze Menge sogar."

Dies entlockte auch der noch immer verschlafenen Lily ein Lächeln. „Oh gut – wenigstens haben wir dann schönes Wetter nachher beim Fliegen."

„Ach! Wir haben Fliegen heute?" fragte Hermione, die mit ihrem neuen Stundenplan noch nicht gänzlich vertraut war.

„Ja, haben wir," bestätigte Lily. „Am Nachmittag – unten am See. Mit Slytherin, allerdings."

„Na großartig-" stöhnte Hermione. Genau was sie brauchte. Ein Teenager Snape auf einem Besen.

Lily kicherte in ihre Gedanken hinein. „Ja ich weiß schon. Ich mag es auch nicht besonders. Hab ständig das Gefühl mich vor den Jungen zum Affen zu machen."

„Allen voran James versteht sich," erklärte Hermione trocken.

An dieser Stelle wurde Lily rot. „Du sagst es!" bestätigte sie sichtlich verlegen nur um im nächsten Augenblick heraussprudeln: „Ach er fliegt einfach _so_ gut, sag ich dir! Warte nur bist du's selbst sieht."

Hermione lächelte. „Sind denn die Quidditch Spieler eigentlich nicht von den Flugstunden befreit? Ich meine – bei all dem Training, das sie ohnehin schon haben?" fragte sie.

„Nee, wieso das denn?" fragte Lily gänzlich perplex.

„Ooch, ich dachte bloß es könnte ihnen ein bisschen zu viel werden," erklärte Hermione.

„Ach was," winkte Lily ab. „Die fliegen bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich ihnen bietet."

Hermione ging nicht weiter darauf ein sondern fing an ihren neuen Koffer nach Kleidung zu durchsuchen.

„Was hast Du denn vor?" fragte Lily mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Ist noch ein bisschen zu früh fürs Frühstück."

„Oh, ich dachte, ich sehe mal in der Bibliothek vorbei," erklärte Hermione. „Ich muss da was nachschlagen."

„Gleich am ersten Tag!?" seufzte Lily und kletterte nun ebenfalls aus dem Bett, „ Also gut – wenn es _so_ wichtig ist."

„Was machst du?!" fragte Hermione nun ihrerseits überrascht.

„Na ich komm natürlich mit," erklärte Lily daraufhin lächelnd, „sonst verläufst du dich noch. Du kennst dich ja schließlich noch nicht aus."

„Aber ich weiß doch wo –" setzte Hermione an, fing sich jedoch gerade noch rechtzeitig. „Ich weiß, dass ich den Weg auch allein finde," schloss sie dann wenig überzeugend. „Es ist schrecklich lieb von dir, Lily, aber du must wirklich nicht mitkommen."

„Geheimnisse?" neckte diese sie gut gelaunt.

„Wenn du wüsstest!" schnaubte Hermione sichtlich frustriert, doch Lily, die ihre Worte ganz offensichtlich nicht Ernst nahm lachte nur.

„Sei nicht albern, Géraldine – natürlich komme ich mit," verkündete sie grinsend. „Aber erwarte ja nicht, dass ich so was jeden Morgen mache, klar? Das ist doch nicht normal! Ich kann mir keinen halbwegs gescheiten Menschen vorstellen, der noch vor dem Frühstück in die Bibliothek rennt."

~Severus~

Das Geräusch von Stimmen, das seinen morgendlichen Frieden so plötzlich und jäh durchschnitt, ließ ihn aufblicken.

Ja, ganz eindeutig. Da waren Stimmen. Weibliche Stimmen, die miteinander lachten und scherzten und sich ganz offensichtlich der Bibliothek näherten.

Unwillig runzelte er die Stirn. Zu dieser frühen Stunde hatte er die Bibliothek in den vergangenen Jahren immer ganz für sich allein gehabt und der Gedanke jetzt beim Lesen gestört zu werden behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Schon gar nicht von irgendwelchen giggelnden, plappernden Mädchen.

Voller Anspannung legte er daher seine Feder nieder und blickte zur Tür hinüber. In genau jenem Moment öffnete sich einer der schweren hölzernen Flügel und zwei Gryffindor Mädchen schlüpften in den Raum.

Es war Lily, wie er feststellte und – _sie_ …

Ein heißer Schreck durchfuhr ihn, sie so plötzlich und unerwartet vor sich zu sehen. Was war nur los mit ihm? Das war ja albern – geradezu lächerlich. Und doch konnte er nichts daran ändern. Sein Herz raste.

In dem Versuch vorzugeben sie nicht bemerkte zu haben, senkte er rasch den Blick. Er spürte förmlich, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. So ein Mist aber auch! Wäre er nicht so überrumpelt gewesen, dann hätte er nicht so…

Das Gekicher brach abrupt ab, als sie ihn erblickten.

„Was macht _er_ denn hier?" hörte er die Neue flüstern und ihre Stimme klang genauso unbehaglich, wie er sich fühlte. Den Blick stoisch auf das Blatt vor ihm gerichtet saß er da und lauschte.

„Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung," gab Lily Evans mit sichtlicher Belustigung zur Antwort, „aber er ist offenbar genauso verrückt wie du."

~Hermione~

Hermione war beim unerwarteten Anblick Snape's unwillkürlich zusammengezuckt. Für einen kurzen Moment hatten sich ihre Blicke gekreuzt, ganz wie am Tag zuvor. Dann jedoch hatte er – ganz wie am Tag zuvor – plötzlich weggesehen. Sie vermochte nicht zu sagen, was sie mehr verwirrte.

Nun jedoch blickte er auf und sah sie wieder an. Da war ein seltsamer, intensiver Ausdruck in seinen dunklen Augen, den sie nicht recht zu deuten vermochte. Warum nur hatte sie nie zuvor bemerkt, was für ausdrucksstarke, wunderschöne dunkle Augen er hatte?

Seine Lippen hingegen kräuselten sich zu einem überheblichen Lächeln und machten damit einen Großteil der Faszination zunichte, die Hermione bei seiner ersten, beinahe scheu anmutenden Reaktion überkommen hatte.

„Wenn ihr gestattet," bemerkte er herablassend, „dies ist eine Bibliothek und manche Leute versuchen hier tatsächlich zu arbeiten."

Der schneidende Sarkasmus war dem späterer Tage nicht unähnlich wie Hermione bemerkte und für eine Moment fühlte sie sich geradezu gelähmt und um eine schlagfertige Antwort verlegen.

Lily hingegen zuckte nur leichthin mit den Schultern. „Kümmer du dich mal um deinen eigenen Kram, Snape," erklärte sie süßlich.

Er starrte sie einfach nur an. Wortlos und wütend, wie es schien.

In Hermione's Magen kribbelte es. Nervös und voller Unbehagen trat sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Er starrte noch immer.

Gerade als sie glaubte es nicht mehr aushalten zu können, ohne irgendetwas zu sagen, schüttelte Snape schließlich den Kopf und wandte sich mit einem indignierten Blick wieder seinem Pergament zu. Das Wort jedoch, das er dabei halblaut vor sich hin murmelte elektrisierte sie.

„Nenn mich nicht 'Schlammblut', du blasierter Mistkerl!" fuhr sie ihn an.

Snape's Kopf schreckte bei diesem Ausbruch auf. Seine dunklen Augen starrten ihr wieder entgegen vor ehrlicher Überraschung geweitet.

„Was zum Teufel...!?" keuchte er, bevor sich seine Lippen zu einem weiteren höhnischen Grinsen verzogen.

„Oh, ich verstehe…"

~Hermione~

„...ihr alle beide, also?" schloss er. „Man sollte tatsächlich meinen, es gäbe nicht einen Tropfen magischen Blutes in eurem erbärmlichen Haus!"

„Du –" keuchte Hermione mit vor Ärger brennenden Wangen. Wie konnte er es wagen. Zornsprühend funkelte sie ihn an.

„Ja?" höhnte Snape mit unverhohlenem Sarkasmus. „Du möchtest etwas sagen? Nur raus damit…"

Hermione fühlte ihr Blut kochen. Es gab eine ganze Menge Dinge, die sie ihm liebend gern gesagt hätte. Reichte es etwa nicht, dass er ihnen das Leben in ihrer eigenen Zeit schwer machen würde? Musste er sie sogar hier und jetzt kränken? Es war alles so entsetzlich ungerecht! Und darüber hinaus... Nun ja, es war schließlich ganz allein seine Schuld, dass ihr Leben auf einmal ein einziger Scherbenhaufen war... Es war – zu viel...

„Nimm das auf der Stelle zurück, du…du…..."

Einfach zu viel...

„Ohh-" klare und unmissverständliche Überheblichkeit lag in seiner Stimme, verspottete sie „und wenn nicht?"

Zuviel war zu viel...

Blind vor Wut riss Hermione den Zauberstab heraus und richtete ihn auf den überheblich dreinblickenden Snape. Lily's entsetzte Warnung sich vorzusehen überhörte sie.

Nach einem Augenblick der Überraschung sprang auch Snape auf die Füße und richtete ebenfalls den Zauberstab auf sie.

Selbst in ihrem Ärger konnte Hermione die Schnelligkeit seiner Reflexe nur bewundern und sogar das ärgerte sie.

„Expelliarmus!" stieß er in genau jenem Moment hervor da sie es tat.

Ihrer beider Zauberstäbe wurden aus ihren Händen gewirbelt und nur einen Augenblick später starrten sie beide entsetzt auf den fremden Stab in ihren Händen. Die Luft knisterte.

Lily schlug überrascht eine Hand vor den Mund und kicherte. „Cool… Ich bin mir sicher, ihr könnt damit auftreten… und eure Gesichter erst! Ohhh- das ist echt cool..."

~Severus~

Restlos schockiert starrte Severus das Mädchen an, das dort – seinen Zauberstab in den Händen haltend – vor ihm stand. Nie zuvor war es jemand anderem als seinem Vater gelungen ihn zu entwaffnen – und auch dass lag bereits mehr als zwei Jahre zurück.

„Was zum Teufel –"

Er hatte es gar nicht so gemeint – der Blutstatus einer Hexe oder eines Zauberers waren ihm herzlich egal. Alles was seiner Ansicht nach zählte waren – Stärke und Effizienz des magischen Leistungsvermögens –

Jetzt jedoch mochte er nicht klein bei geben. Er war so wütend...

Seine Wangen waren von einer flammenden Röte überzogen. „Gib mir meinen Zauberstab zurück! Schlammblut!", schnarrte er daher bissig.

„Oh komm und hol ihn dir, Snake! Versuchs nur…" zischte sie gleichfalls wütend.

Severus konnte das alles einfach nicht glauben. _Wie peinlich!_

Und warum um alles in der Welt musste sie bei alledem auch noch so entsetzlich anziehend sein?! Sie war... Sie brachte ihn einfach völlig durcheinander.

Düster runzelte er die Stirn. Es war einfach ungerecht! Ihre wilden, unbändigen Locken umgaben ihr zorngerötetes Gesicht. Die honiggoldenen Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen.

„Also wenn _das_ die Art und Weise ist wie sich Reinblüter duellieren... Tja, dann weiß ich nicht recht, worauf ihr euch etwas einbildet," spottete sie.

Sogar seine Nasenlöcher bebten vor Wut, als er nach Atem rang. „Nimm dich in Acht, Henshler ..."

~Hermione~

„Oh – jetzt ist es also Henshler, ja? Nicht mehr das kleine Schlammblut? Wie schön!" zischte Hermione mit zornbebenden Lippen.

Lily zupfte an ihrem Ärmel. „Lass uns gehen, Géraldine, es macht keinen Spaß, sich mit ihm zu duellieren. Genau wie bei Frank. Na los… komm schon," zischte sie.

Weder Hermione noch Snape schenkten ihr jedoch Beachtung. Sie starrten einander einfach nur an, ohne irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden sonst zu bemerken.

Dann plötzlich sprang auf einmal ein großer schwarzer Kater aus dem Stuhl hinter Snape und strich mit einem eindringlichen Maunzen um seine Beine.

„Was? Nossy, du verrückte Katze! " keuchte er entsetzt. „Geh da weg!"

Doch 'Nossy' schien sich nicht im Geringsten an seinen Worten zu stören. Hermione nutzte die unerwartete Gelegenheit Snape zu entwaffnen, solange er durch seine Katze abgelenkt war.

„Expelliamus!"

Seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als nun auch ihr Zauberstab seiner Hand entwunden wurde.

Hermione grinste ihn an. Triumph lag in ihrem Blick. „Aber hallo, Snape," spottete sie, „was für eine nette Katze du hast. So hilfreich."

„Komm her, Kätzchen," lockte sie dann.

Zu ihrer größten Überraschung jedoch trat Snape nun vor und schob sich zwischen sie und die Katze. „Wage es nicht meinen Kater anzugreifen," erklärte er schlicht. „Er hat dir nichts getan."

Hermione's Wut verrauchte augenblicklich. „So etwas würde ich niemals tun," erklärte sie ernsthaft. „Niemals würde ich meinen Groll gegen dich an einem Tier auslassen."

Snape's schöne, dunkle Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. „Aber warum… Warum hast du ihn dann aufgefordert zu dir zu kommen?"

„Nun, er ist dein Haustier, dein ‚Familiar', nicht wahr? Er kann dir deinen Zauberstab zurück bringen."

Mit einem Ausdruck völliger Überraschung sah er sie an. „Du würdest ihn mir also zurück geben?"

Diesmal, konnte sie nicht umhin zu lächeln. „Ja – sicher!" bemerkte sie beinahe übermütig. „Was denkst du denn?"

 _Was für eine Wonne, ihn derart perplex zu sehen._

„Wird sonst wohl ein bisschen schwierig mit dem Unterricht, meinst du nicht auch?" fügte sie mit leicht stichelndem Unterton hinzu als er sie noch immer schweigend betrachtete. „Naja, für Zaubertränke mags' gehen, nicht wahr? Da wird schließlich nicht sonderlich viel mit dem Zauberstab herumgefuchtelt. Vielleicht wär das ja was für dich."

Seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, so als ob er versuchte sich einen Reim auf sie zu machen.

„Oh ja und ‚Fliegen' natürlich," sie hätte schwören mögen, dass er zusammenzuckte. „Möglicherweise auch noch ein paar andere – nun," sie grinste „also, wenn ich's mir recht überlege… brauchst du ihn vielleicht doch gar nicht so unbedingt..."

Sie drehte daraufhin den Zauberstab in ihren Händen um ihn eingehend zu betrachten. „Macht eigentlich einen ganz guten Eindruck – was ist es denn?"

„Ebenholz mit Phönixsfeder," murmelte er versöhnlich und diesmal konnte Hermione ganz deutlich erkennen, dass sich seine Lippen zu einem halben Lächeln kräuselten. „Gib schon her, Henshler," setzte er sichtlich entspannter hinzu.

„Ach - Dann willst du also nicht dein Kätzchen zu mir schicken?" Sie konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Es machte solchen Spaß ihn zu ärgern.

„Er ist kein 'Kätzchen'," konterte er auch prompt, doch noch immer schwang ein Hauch von Belustigung in seiner Stimme mit. „Sein Name ist Nostradamus."

Hermione's Mund verzog sich nun endgültig zu einem Grinsen. „Tatsächlich? Wie prophetisch."

Mit seinerseits zuckenden Mundwinkeln kniete sich Snape neben seine Katze und strich behutsam über deren seidig schwarzes Fell. „Hol mir meinen Zauberstab, Nossy, ja?" bat er und der Klang seiner Stimme war gänzlich anders, als alles, was Hermione jemals von ihm gehört hatte.

Als sich der große Kater vorsichtig näherte, kniete auch Hermione sich hin. „Ja, so ist es gut," murmelte sie sanft und streckte die Hand aus. Einen Herzschlag lang blickte der große, schwarze Kater sie überrascht an, dann – langsam und vorsichtig – trat er näher.

„Sieh dich vor," warnte Snape, „er zeigt für Fremde wenig Zuneigung – er wird dich kratzen."

Hermione ignorierte den Kommentar.

~Severus~

„Ich warne dich," beharrte Severus mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Ich hab dir gesagt; er dass er kratzen wird. Wage es nicht ihm weh zu tun, wenn er es tut!"

Beschämenderweise jedoch hatte sein Kater eine gänzlich andere Auffassung der Situation. In einer weichen fließenden Bewegung stupste er den Kopf einfach so gegen den Knöchel des Henshler-Mädchens – und schnurrte.

„Ja," murmelte sie sanft, „ein guter Junge bist du."

Sie fing an, langsam und vorsichtig das seidenweiche, schwarze Fell zu streicheln. Nostradamus tänzelte auf der Stelle – und schnurrte, seine strahlenden gelben Augen auf ihre gerichtet.

Severus konnte nicht umhin sie anzustarren. Nie zuvor hatte seine Katze irgendetwas dergleichen getan. Er verhielt sich gänzlich anders als er es je hätte erwarten mögen. Nicht einmal gegenüber seinen Schlafsaalgefährten war Nostradamus gänzlich zahm. Doch unter der Berührung dieses seltsamen Mädchens schien er wie Butter auf heißen Kartoffeln dahin zu schmelzen.

~Hermione~

Hermione legte den Zauberstab auf dem Boden ab und fuhr damit fort den Kater zu streicheln. Als sie den Kopf hob, begegnete sie Snape's Blick mit spöttischem Schmunzeln. „Eine wirklich schöne Katze hast du da, Snape."

Er versuchte verärgert auszusehen.

Da sie so aufeinander fixiert gewesen waren, hatte keiner von ihnen bemerkt, dass Lily sich ebenfalls hingehockt hatte um den Kater zu streicheln. Erst drohendes Jaulen, aufgebrachtes Fauchen und ein Schmerzensschrei brachten ihre Aufmerksamkeit schließlich auf die unmittelbare Umgebung zurück.

„Autsch!" Erschreckt zuckte Lily zurück. Ein langer Kratzer verlief quer über ihren Handrücken.

„Was ist passiert, Lily?" rief Hermione überrascht. „Hat er dich gekratzt!?"

„Ja," grollte diese. „Das ist keine Katze, sag ich dir, das ist ein Panther.."

Hermione kicherte. „Lass mal sehen..." forderte sie und streckte die Hand aus. „Ach. Ist ja bloß ein Kratzer," setzte sie dann beschwichtigend hinzu. „Hier, nimm mein Taschentuch."

„Es ist nichts weiter, Géraldine," erklärte Lily daraufhin sichtlich verärgert, nahm jedoch das Taschentuch. „Nur ein Kratzer, wie du schon sagtest. Ich – war bloß so überrascht, das ist alles."

Nossy nutzte die Gelegenheit, die ihm übertragene Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Mit einer raschen, fließenden Bewegung nahm er den Zauberstab vom Boden auf und trug ihn – wie ein Hund – zu seinem Herrchen zurück.

Mit einem Lächeln streichelte Snape seiner Katze über den Rücken. „Ich danke dir."

Verblüfft blickten Lily und Hermione auf, doch Snape zuckte nur gleichmütig die Achseln. „Na, ich hab euch gewarnt, nicht wahr?"

Als die Mädchen daraufhin die Bibliothek verließen hörten sie ihn seiner Katze zuraunen: „Elender Verräter, bist dein Futter nicht wert." Doch der neckende Tonfall war sanft, beinahe liebevoll und er ging Hermione für den Rest des Tages nicht aus dem Sinn.

~Harry~

Am Frühstückstisch der Gryffindors bedachte Harry sein Müsli mit einem abwesend finsteren Blick und legte den Löffel nieder. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich davon halten soll," murmelte er. „Wie konnte ihr nur so etwas passieren?! Und jetzt ist auch noch Krummbein verschwunden."

Auch Ron runzelte daraufhin die Stirn. „Meinst du er versteckt sich irgendwo?"

„Ja, vermutlich," erklärte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ich nehme mal an, dass er irgendwo herumschleicht um sie zu suchen. Oder..." er runzelte einen Moment nachdenklich die Stirn und fügte dann hinzu: „Vielleicht hat er sich auch bloß irgendwo verkrochen, weil er traurig ist."

„Jetzt hör aber auf," wandte Ron ein, „ Er ist doch kein Hund, Harry. Katzen sind viel unabhängiger."

„Nun, unabhängig oder nicht, irgendjemand muss ihn schließlich füttern – und sein Napf war heute Morgen unberührt."

„Na schön," lenkte Ron ein, „suchen wir ihn also heute Nachmittag. Los jetzt, Harry! Sonst kommen wir zu spät. Am Ende brummt uns McGonagall dann noch Strafarbeiten oder Extraaufgaben auf und – tut mir leid das sagen zu müssen, aber – ohne Hermione sind wir am Arsch!"

~Hermione~

Am Platz direkt gegenüber, betrachtete Hermione gerade ihren Stundenplan. „Oh, wir haben Verwandlung heute!" bemerkte sie erfreut. „Das ist eines meiner Lieblingsfächer. Und danach Arithmetik, das ist ja sogar noch besser!"

„Ach du hast auch Arithmetik genommen?" fragte Lily überrascht. Auf Hermione's fragenden Blick hin erklärte sie dann: „Nein, nein. Ich nicht. Ich hab stattdessen Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und Wahrsagen belegt. Aber Remus hier kann dir nachher den Weg zeigen."

Remus, ihnen schräg gegenüber, nickte bestätigend und lächelte.

„Kein Geschichte. Keine Tränke! Schlag ein, Siri," begeisterte sich James gerade gut gelaunt.

Er tat es.

Belustigt betrachtete Hermione das kleine Intermezzo der Beiden. Ein ganz klein wenig konnte sie schon verstehen was Snape – der spätere Snape – also – ihr Professor – nun Snape jedenfalls – meinte.

„Oh ja, alles in allem ein guter Tag," bestätigte sie dann. An Lily gewandt fügte sie halblaut hinzu: „Wenn wir nur nicht noch fliegen müssten, heute Nachmittag..."

„Ach ja, blöde Fliegerei," nörgelte Lily gereizt und warf mit einer fließenden Bewegung ihr flammend rotes Haar zurück, „genau was ich nach dem tollen Start in den Tag jetzt auch noch brauche."

„Kein Grund rumzuzicken, Lil –" begann James grinsend, unterbrach sich jedoch, als er den blutigen Kratzer an ihrem Handrücken bemerkte.

„Was ist denn mit deiner Hand passiert?!" fragte er mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Sie hat mit einem Panther gerungen," witzelte Hermione.

Da keiner der Jungen mit dieser Erklärung sonderlich viel anzufangen vermochte, ließ sich Lily, noch immer missgelaunt, zu einer Erklärung herab: „Nun, Géraldine hat sich in der Bibliothek mit Snape duelliert und–"

„Was?!" fragten James, Remus und Frank daraufhin wie aus einem Munde und mit sichtlicher Überraschung. Sirius jedoch war aufgesprungen. „Hat er dir etwas getan?!" blaffte er aufgebracht.

„Ähh- Nein," entgegnete Hermione verwirrt über seine Reaktion und den besorgen Ausdruck in seinen Augen.

„Jetzt beruhig dich mal Siri." schaltete sich Lily beschwichtigend ein. „Natürlich nicht!"

Hermione nickte bestätigend. „Ach was. Nein, er hat Lily und mich bloß beleidigt und da kam irgendwie eins zum anderen. Wir haben uns duelliert und da..."

„Ha, ha, sehr witzig!" quiekte Peter. Er hatte wirklich eine überaus unglückliche Stimme. „Du würdest wohl kaum so munter da sitzen, wenn's so wäre!"

Dies wiederum brachte eine lautstarke Diskussion ins Rollen und Lily erzählte ihren Freunden, was genau geschehen war.

Hermione's Aufmerksamkeit und Blick wanderten indessen zum Tisch der Slytherins hinüber und wieder begegneten ihre Augen denen Snape's, der sie mit einem langen, gänzlich undefinierbaren Blick betrachtete.

~OO~

Transfiguration verlief recht unspektakulär und – wenn man von einigen finsteren Blicken die Sirius ihr zuwarf einmal absah – ohne weitere Zwischenfälle.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was er hat!" seufzte Hermione auf dem Weg zu Arithmetik. Remus warf ihr daraufhin einen seltsamen Blick zu, den sie nicht recht zu deuten vermochte.

„Habe ich ihm vielleicht irgendwas getan, was mir nicht bewusst ist?!" ereiferte sie sich.

„Ach weißt du," begann Remus zögerlich, „ich denke, er könnte vielleicht ein wenig –"

„Ja?" forschte Hermione als er nicht weiter sprach.

„Ach nichts weiter," wiegelte Remus ab und begegnete ihrem fragenden Blick mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen. „Tut mir leid, Géraldine, aber - Ich glaube ich sollte mich da besser raus halten. Frag ihn mal lieber selbst, ja?"

~OO~

Als sie die schneebedeckte Wiese erreichten, waren die Slytherins bereits vollzählig versammelt und Hermione verspürte ein mittlerweile beinahe vertrautes Kribbeln im Magen als sie Snape zwischen ihnen erblickte. Doch irgendetwas war seltsam. Er sah so anders aus.

Sie vermochte nicht zu sagen, was genau es war, aber irgendetwas an seinem an seinem angespannten Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte sie stark an einen ihrer Freunde.

Als Professor Wendy-Wings vor die Klasse trat und sie aufforderte ihre Besen zu besteigen, glitt ein Schatten über Snape's Gesicht und plötzlich wusste Hermione, an wen sie sein Ausdruck erinnerte!

Das war weder der gewohnt geringschätzige Blick ihres zukünftigen Tränkemeisters, noch das finstere oder undefinierbare Starren des neuen, nun ja - alten, jungen Snapes - sondern der besorgte, beinahe furchtsame Blick eines Jungen, der sich vor einer Aufgabe fürchtete, jedoch genau wusste, dass er ihr nicht würde entrinnen können. Es war genau der Ausdruck, welcher sich auf Neville's Gesicht abzeichnete, wann immer er sich anschickte, das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke zu betreten.

Severus Snape hatte Angst vor den Flugstunden! Vielleicht sogar vor Höhen im allgemeinen. Nun ja – sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Auch sie konnte all dem nicht sonderlich viel abgewinnen. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund schien es ihm weit mehr auszumachen als ihr.

„Nun denn," rief Professor Wendy-Wings und klatschte in die Hände. „Ich möchte, dass Sie sich wieder paarweise zusammen finden. Wir werden heute damit fortfahren Abblock- und Ausweichmanöver zu üben. Sobald Ihr Partner – oder Gegner – in Ihre Reichweite kommt versuchen Sie ihm den Weg abzuschneiden. Fliegen Sie dabei nicht zu hoch, falls jemand abgeworfen wird. Und bitte! Keine Zauberei! Dies ist kein Luft Duell. Wir wollen lediglich ihre Reflexe trainieren einem plötzlichen Angriff auszuweichen. Ich möchte keine Verletzungen aufgrund von Angabe oder persönlichen Fehden. Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Black, Sie haben es gehört!"

Auf diese Anweisung hin setzten sich alle in Bewegung und zwanzig Besen schossen in den klar blauen Winterhimmel.

Hermione spürte die Kälte auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie hatte alle Hände voll zu tun ihren Besen unter Kontrolle zu halten, als Lily vorstieß um ihr den Weg abzuschneiden. Trotzdem riskierte sie den einen oder anderen Blick auf Snape. Es war beinahe lustig mitanzusehen, wie _sehr_ er das Fliegen haste. Wann immer Lucius sich ihm entgegen stellte, stand ihm das blanke Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Sie bemerkte, dass sich sogar seine Fingerknöchel weiß abzeichneten – so fest umklammerte er den Besenstiel. Auch schien er ununterbrochen auf der Flucht zu sein und bei jedem seiner ungelenken Ausweichversuche Gefahr zu laufen, vom Besen zu fallen.

Er hätte ihr fast schon ein bisschen leid getan, wenn es nicht so erheiternd gewesen wäre. Und doch war es auch mehr als verwirrend ihn so zu beobachten. Die kalte Winterluft hatte seine blassen Wangen mit einem Hauch von Rot überzogen und sein schwarzes Haar war vom Wind zerzaust. Er sah alles andere als schlecht aus…

Sie war überrascht, wie leicht Frank die Aufgabe meisterte. Er schien mit seinem Besen regelrecht verwachsen zu sein. Kein Vergleich mit Neville's verzweifelten, unbeholfenen Flugversuchen.

Peter hingegen quälte sich eher schlecht als recht mit der Aufgabe herum, war aber fröhlich dabei.

Remus war zwar nicht gerade ein begnadeter Flieger, kam jedoch durchaus zurecht.

Sirius und James spielten sich genauso entsetzlich auf, wie Professor Wendy-Wings es erwartet zu haben schien und attackierten einander mit einigen halsbrecherischen Manövern.

An dieser Stelle wurden Hermione's Beobachtungen durch einen weiteren Angriff Lily's unterbrochen und sie wäre beinahe vom Besen gefallen, bei ihrem Ausweichversuch. Lily erwischte sie jedoch gerade noch am Kragen ihres Umhangs und zog sie zurück in eine sitzende Position. In einer Art Lachanfall sanken sie beide zu Boden. Diese Stunde machte richtig Spaß.

Ein paar Minuten später jedoch blies Professor Wendy-Wings energisch in ihre Pfeife. „Nein, nein, nein! So geht das doch nicht! Kommen Sie herunter – alle miteinander!" Sie klatschte in die Hände und verschaffte sich Gehör. Die Klasse formte einen Kreis um sie.

„Was habe ich Ihnen über die Aufspielerei gesagt? Mr Potter? Das hier ist kein Quidditch Spiel, ziehen Sie ihre Show woanders ab. Mr. Malfoy wischen Sie sich das hämische Grinsen aus dem Gesicht. Ich habe gesehen was Sie mit Mr. Snape angestellt haben – gönnen Sie ihm mal eine Pause."

„Und Sie meine Damen," sie bedachte Lily und Hermione mit einem strengen Blick, „Sie sollten das Ganze ein bisschen ernster nehmen. Miss Evans, Sie arbeiten mit Mr. Potter. Miss Henshler, hier herüber, zu Mr. Lupin, bitte. Mr. Black, Sie tun sich mit Mr. Snape zusammen. And Mr. Malfoy wird von nun an mit Mr. Longbottom arbeiten."

Sie arrangierte noch einige weitere Veränderungen und schickte die Klasse dann wieder in die Luft hinauf.

Mit Remus zusammen zu arbeiten, war sehr angenehm. Er flog selbst eher defensiv und griff Hermione nie in übertrieben dramatischer Weise an. Zwei, drei mal hatte auch Hermione die Gelegenheit seine Flugbahn zu blockieren. Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass eine Flugstunde ihr so gut gefallen könnte.

Es geschah völlig unerwartet. Alles was Hermione bemerkte war ein Wirbel von Schwarz zu ihrer Linken und das Aufschreien ihrer Mitschüler. Sie wandte den Kopf – gerade noch rechtzeitig um einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen vom Besen fallen zu sehen.

„Siri, Siri bist du verletzt!?" rief Lily und eilte zu der Stelle herüber, an der er soeben in einem großen Haufen Schnee versunken war. James war bereits an seiner Seite um ihm auf die Füße zu helfen. Nur mühsam befreite sich Sirius aus den Schneemassen, in denen er bei seinem Sturz versunken war. Ein Ausdruck mörderischer Wut glomm in seinen Augen. „Wo ist der elende Mistkerl?!"

„Wer?" fragten Peter, Frank and Remus gleichsam überrascht, als auch sie neben ihrem Freund landeten.

„Snape!" schnappte Sirius.

„Snape?" fragte Remus verwirrt und blickte sich um. „Was ist mit ihm?"

„Er hat mir den Weg versperrt!"

„Na ich dachte, dass wäre der Sinn der Sache?" warf Hermione mit leicht sarkastischem Unterton ein, doch es schien die falsche Antwort gewesen zu sein.

„Na toll!" schnappte er beleidigt. „Jetzt verteidigst du den Dreckskerl auch noch! Sie hätten dich gleich mit nach Slytherin stecken sollen!"

„Sirius," tadelte Lily mit einem Stirnrunzeln, „es ist nicht nett, so was zu sagen. Ich denke Snape hat einfach die Kontrolle über seinen Besen verloren. Und Géraldine will doch nur…"

„Er hat das mit Absicht gemacht!" tobte Sirius wutentbrannt. „Er will mich dämlich aussehen lassen!"

An dieser Stelle klopfte ihm Lily begütigend auf die Schulter. „Na da hat er ja nicht sonderlich viel zu tun, nicht wahr?"

Auf seinen wütenden Blick hin fügte sie hinzu: „Mach dir doch nichts draus, Siri. Du weißt doch, wie er ist!"

„Aber –"

„Mr. Black," wies ihn Professor Wendy-Wings mit sichtlicher Verärgerung zurecht, „jetzt beruhigen Sie sich aber mal, ja!? Es war ein Unfall, nichts weiter." An die Klasse gewandt fügte sie hinzu: „Und jetzt ab – auf die Besen – allesamt! Die Stunde ist noch nicht vorbei!"

Sirius jedoch schimpfte noch immer vor sich hin während er seinen Besen unter dem Schnee suchte. Die meisten Schüler waren schon wieder in der Luft und so hörten nur Hermione und Lily seine halb gemurmelten Worte.

„Na warte, Snape," grollte er drohend, während er sich den letzten Schnee vom Umhang klopfte, „ _das_ zahl ich dir heim, wart's nur ab!"

 **A/N:**

Da ich diese Geschichte lange vor Erscheinen des 5ten Buches begonnen habe, weicht sie verständlicherweise in einigen Punkten von der Originalhandlung ab. So auch bezüglich der Severus/Lily Rückblicke… Ich habe mir immer vorgestellt dass er aus einer Zaubererfamilie kommt.

Dass er in Lily verliebt gewesen sein könnte erschien mir jedoch bereits aus dem damaligen Kontext irgendwie logisch – ich habe erwogen es hier einzuflechten, jedoch verworfen, da es die Entwicklung einer Severus/Hermione Beziehung verkompliziert hätte.

Es wäre allerdings durchaus interessant gewesen, gerade in Kenntnis der tatsächlichen Hintergründe. (Man stelle sich vor: Eine aufgewühlte und traumatisierte Hermione, die während der Schlacht um Hogwarts in der Zeit zurückkatapultiert wird – mit den Eindrücken der Erinnerungen eines sterbenden Snape im Gepäck – und dann in dieser Zeit 'aufschlägt' und dort seine unglückliche Liebe zu Lily durchkreuzt... mmh, sehr reizvoll, in der Tat.)

Aber egal - in meiner Vorstellung ist auch Lucius in Severus Alter und Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus leben. Es gibt gewiss noch eine Reihe anderer Abweichungen. (Z. B. habe ich leider auch keinen Professor Slughorn zu bieten, der mir mit seinem illustren Klübchen – gerade für eine Severus/Hermione Interaktion – sehr gut in den Kram gepasst hätte. Schade, schade...)

Ich erwähne dies alles nur, um unnötige Verwirrung zu vermeiden.

Hoffentlich hattet ihr bisher Spaß beim Lesen und werdet auch weiterhin der Geschichte folgen und mit (vielleicht?) den einen oder anderen Kommentar hinterlassen.

Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen.

Liebe Grüße, Serpentina


End file.
